Consecuencias
by NeNa Li
Summary: AU. Respiré profundo unas diez veces antes de tomar el aparato y luego otras veinte, para dirigir mis ojos al pequeño rectángulo que anunciaba el resultado, donde dos líneas rojas sobresalían notoriamente.-¡Oh Mierda!-
1. Actos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_Una noche llena de alcohol, una noche sumergido en la rabia y el dolor. Todos quisiéramos retroceder el tiempo en algún minuto de nuestras vidas, pero lamentablemente hoy solo nos queda asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos porque aunque terminemos completamente solos siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro para superar el pasado y enfrentar el futuro._

**Consecuencias**

**Capitulo 1: "Actos"**

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Todo estaba oscuro mientras caminaba por aquel infinito callejón. Sentía miedo, ante cada nuevo paso que daba una tremenda inseguridad me llenaba. Hasta que de pronto escuché un grito, un grito de _ella_.

Corrí, corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron, tratando de alcanzar el origen de los gritos de terror que se clavaban en mis oídos. Ella estaba sufriendo, y yo no estaba allí para protegerla de lo que fuera que la atacaba. Después de minutos de desesperación la escuché decir mi nombre con angustiosa voz, al darme vuelta la encontré tendida a un costado del callejón, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Me hinqué junto a ella, quise hablarle, decir su nombre, pero mi voz no salió, por lo que solo miraba sus ojos que poco a poco perdían su luz

-Xiaolang- susurró débilmente sin dejar de sonreírme -¿Por qué…?- comenzó a preguntar, pero antes de terminar de explicar su duda, su voz se apagó, al mismo instante en que su sonrisa desapareció.

¡No! Quise gritar, romper todo a mi alrededor, no podía aceptar que esto en verdad estaba pasando. Ella no podía irse así, ella merecía una vida llena de alegría, no un final como este.

_Pero tú la mataste_

La voz resonó en mi cabeza, aturdiéndome. Pero todo lo que decía era mentira. ¡Yo siempre la amé! Mi mejor amiga, mi confidente…

_Aún así todo es tu culpa, tus manos tienen su sangre_

Volvió a hablar aquella voz, mientras o negaba nerviosamente y me arrastraba hacia atrás sin ponerme de pie, pero al apoyarme una de mis manos resbaló con algo líquido haciéndome caer. Al volver a ponerme de pie y observar mis manos pude notar con horro que estas estaban cubiertas con una sangre que no era mía.

_Es hora de que asumas las consecuencias de tus actos…_

Desperté jadeando y completamente transpirado. Solo había sido otra maldita pesadilla, suspiré sentándome en mi cama mientras observaba mi oscura habitación, asegurándome de no estar en otro sueño.

"Asume las consecuencias de tus actos" esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo mi madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, aquel día en el aeropuerto antes de abordar el avión que me traería hasta Japón para nunca volver a mi ciudad natal. Y yo lo hice sin alegar, porque sabía que esto jamás sería castigo suficiente para calmar la culpa que me sacudía desde aquel día. Lo único que me dolía era no poder estar con ella ese día para poder pedirle perdón.

En medio de la oscuridad, busqué a tientas en mi velador algo con lo que matar la angustia que comenzaba a adueñarse de mí. Era siempre lo mismo, cuando se acercaba una fecha como esta, los dolorosos recuerdos volvían a mi cabeza amenazándome con volverme loco, pero por suerte ya había encontrado una forma que quizás no los eliminaba, pero al menos dejaba rezagado el dolor por un buen tiempo.

Sonreí para mi mismo al momento en que encontré el pequeño papelillo ya armado al borde de mi velador y tomando el encendedor que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón que había usado el día anterior, lo encendí e inhalé la primera bocanada, sintiendo como mi mente comenzaba a desconectarse.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que debo pensar las consecuencias de todos mis actos antes de realizarlos, porque sin tener la intención puedo pasar a llevar a alguien. Pero no le hice caso a los cuatro años y me subí a bailar a la endeble mesa, que en ese tiempo decoraba el salón de la casa, la que por supuesto terminó hecha trizas en el piso, y yo con unos cuantos raspones y un brazo roto. Ni a los siete, cuando con infantil inocencia pinté sobre el informe que debía entregar mi hermano en la escuela. Y mucho menos pensé en las consecuencias a los trece años, cuando junto a Tomoyo nos pusimos a jugar con las pinturas de su madre, dejando hecho un total desastre su habitación y ni un solo frasco de maquillaje vivo.

Y para mi mala suerte, tampoco lo hice aquella noche hace poco más de un mes atrás, ya con los, incontenibles y llenos de hormonas, dieciséis años, cuando me emborraché y amanecí con un terrible dolor de cabeza y cuerpo, en una cama que no era la mía, junto a mi mejor amigo.

No es que me arrepienta de haber perdido mi virginidad con mi mejor amigo, de todos modos no recuerdo nada, por lo tanto tampoco había sentido el dolor tan típico de la primera vez y además, nunca había creído que la primera vez tuviera que ser especial, ni siquiera hubiera podido serlo, es decir, por mucho que estés con el hombre de tu vida, sigues siendo una inexperta, por lo que, según mis creencias, la experiencia solo sería un conjunto de malos movimientos y dolores innecesarios. Así que por una parte estaba feliz que quien me "convirtió en mujer" haya sido mi mejor amigo y no un loco pervertido, y sobre todo me alegra que hayamos estado completamente borrachos, como para no recordar detalles a la mañana siguiente.

Pero –Sí, siempre tiene que haber un "pero" cuando la vida va bien- existía un maldito problema, el cual consistía en que mi mejor amiga de toda la vida siempre ha estado enamorada del chico que amaneció conmigo ese día y como era obvio que él le correspondía, decidimos hacer como que nada había ocurrido esa noche y seguir con nuestras vidas normalmente, a pesar que para esas fechas ellos aún no eran nada.

Pero ahora yo, por mucho que quisiera, no podía seguir haciéndome la loca ante las evidentes consecuencias que había traído consigo aquella loca noche. Porque a pesar que mi periodo nunca había llegado regularmente y de estar enterada que normalmente, luego de la primera vez, el periodo tendía a retrasarse unos cuantos días, creo que tener treinta y tantos días de retraso ya era demasiado ¿No? Además, las nauseas matutinas que estaba teniendo últimamente no ayudaban mucho a disipar las ideas que se estaban formando en mi cabeza.

Suspiré, recordándome una y otra vez las bajas probabilidades que existían de quedar embarazada la primera vez, sobre todo si a esto se le sumaba que ambos estábamos en evidente estado de ebriedad.

Me acerqué lentamente al aparatito que aguardaba sobre la taza del baño, agradeciendo internamente que ni mi padre ni mi hermano estuvieran en casa para notar que llevaba más de una hora encerrada en el baño, durante la cual me dediqué casi por completo a prepararme mentalmente para enfrentar la realidad.

Respiré profundo unas diez veces antes de tomar el aparato y luego otras veinte, para dirigir mis ojos al pequeño rectángulo que anunciaba el resultado, donde dos líneas rojas sobresalían notoriamente.

_¡Oh Mierda!_

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Salí de la no muy re confortable ducha, al momento en que envolvía una toalla en mi cintura. Tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios y en el espejo pude notar como unas enormes ojeras enmarcaban mis ojos y una insipiente barba creciendo en mi mentón.

Definitivamente no me había preocupado mucho por mí el fin de semana recién pasado, ya que me lo había pasado completamente drogado con tal de mantener alejada las pesadillas que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Y todo esto porque hoy, 14 de Febrero, se cumplían dos años desde el incidente que le dio un cambio radical a mi vida.

Suspiré resignado, por mí ya estaría fumando otra vez, pero aun me quedaba la suficiente dignidad como para poder llegar a la escuela con el cuerpo suficientemente desintoxicado y no llamar la atención.

Me dirigí a mi habitación con apestosa lentitud, ya que el maldito dolor de cabeza no me permitía movimientos más rápidos.

Tenía mi uniforme tirado sobre mi cama esperando a que me lo pusiera, lo miré con desgano unos minutos, no quería ir a la escuela, pero bueno, solo me quedaban algo así como cuatro meses y ya por fin sería libre para ahogarme en mi miseria.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba listo para irme a la escuela y desconectar un momento mi mente de los dolorosos recuerdos para concentrarme en mis clases. Pero justo cuando abrí la puerta para marcharme, comenzó a sonar el teléfono y como vivo solo en el departamento me vi en la obligación de devolverme a contestar de mala gana.

-Diga- mi voz salió algo ronca, seguramente por no haberla usado durante todo el fin de semana.

_-Xiaolang-_ habló la impecable voz de mi madre al otro lado del teléfono. Desde que me vine a Japón nunca la llamé, es por eso que ella me llama cada mes y en estas fechas para comprobar que estoy bien y no he hecho ninguna locura.

-Buenos días mamá- la salude sin ánimo, algo para nada anormal en mí.

-_Hijo… ¿Cómo estás?_-

-Bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, ahora mismo iba saliendo a la escuela- traté de ser cortante, ya que no tenía ganas de hablar en estos momentos.

-_Xiao…_- oí como mi madre suspiraba al otro lado de la línea –_te estuve llamando durante todo el fin de semana y no contestaste nunca… Te estuviste drogando de nuevo_- No era una pregunta, ella lo sabía desde la vez que viajo para acá hace poco menos de un año y me encontró inconsciente en la mitad del departamento.

-Tal vez- contesté yo, no era mi intención preocuparla, pero ella ya no me podía sacar de este mundo en el que me pudría poco a poco, ni ella ni nade podría hacerlo.

-_Sabes que eso no te hace bien, quizá, si te abrieras un poco al mundo y conocieras a alguien, una chica, quizá…_- intentó convencerme.

-No mamá, no puedo… pero si quizás, pudiera volver, aunque sea por unos días- le pedí, aunque de todos modos ya sabía que la respuesta no cambiaría.

-_Sabes que no es posible Xiaolang_- la escuché suspirar de nuevo.

-Pero mamá, solo será un día, unas horas si quieres- le supliqué –solo quiero poder estar con ella, pedirle perdón-

-_Hijo… qué más me gustaría que tenerte aquí para la ceremonia_- se lamentó ella –_pero con lo que costó sacarte del país, no quiero arriesgar a que te atrapen_-

-Pero…-

-_No hay pero Xiaolang_- dijo ahora con voz más dura –_debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de convertirte en un asesino…_-

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Salí del baño aún algo mareada por las ya habituales nauseas matutinas, aunque por suerte solo fue una falsa alarma y no me vi en la necesidad de devolver el desayuno que aun no había tomado ni de ensuciar mi uniforme que ya tenía puesto.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación observé con desaprobación los pequeños y deformes chocolates que había hecho la noche anterior por motivo de San Valentín para Tomoyo, Eriol, Papá y Touya.

Suspiré resignada al momento en que tomaba los regalos, ya no había forma de arreglarlos, ya que el resto del chocolate había terminado en mi estomago entre intento e intento de hacer los regalos más presentables.

-¡Sakura! Si no te apuras llegaras tarde a clases- escuché de pronto la voz de mi padre llamándome desde el piso de abajo, por lo que sin darle más vueltas al asunto guardé dos de los chocolates en mi mochila, mientras que los otros dos los llevaba conmigo para entregárselos a papá y Touya.

-¡Buenos días!- los salude con una radiante sonrisa al momento en que entraba en la cocina y dejaba mi mochila a un costado para tomar mi desayuno, pero en el mismo instante en que sentí el olor dulzón del manjar y la miel que acompañaban los omelett que había preparado mi padre sentí volver las nauseas, por lo que desistí de la idea de tomar desayuno, pero en cambio tomé los dos corazones deformes de chocolate que llevaba en mis manos y se los entregué -¡Feliz día de san Valentín!-

-Gracias tesoro- me dijo mi padre dejando el suyo junto a su maletín –lo comeré cuando esté en la oficina- me sonrió.

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado papá- dijo entonces Touya mientras examinaba su chocolate –De seguro está malo, yo mismo pude oír como hace un rato el monstruo corrió al baño, de seguro se intoxicó cuando los probó- comentó con intención de molestarme, pero más bien me preocupó el hecho de no haber sido más cuidadosa al esconder mis ya comunes nauseas matutinas.

-No seas tonto Touya, el chocolate no está malo, es solo que si no te das cuenta, voy con el tiempo justo y tenía que apurarme- le mentí hábilmente, ya que no podía permitir que mi pequeño _problema_ saliese a la luz, no hasta que decidiera que hacer con él o al menos hasta que sea lo suficientemente grande como para seguir negándolo, por lo que siguiendo con mi acto tomé nuevamente mi mochila –así que será mejor que me valla, comeré algo en el camino- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de ellos y salir de mi casa luego de un corto "cuídate" de parte de papá.

A pesar de la prisa, me dirigí con extrema lentitud hacia la escuela, mientras pasaba distraídamente mi mano por mi vientre. Y es que hoy, una semana después de haberme enterado de la triste realidad me decidí a contarle la verdadera razón de mis malestares a Tomoyo, aunque estoy segura de que ya sospecha algo. Ahora solo me espera confiar a que por nuestra amistad de tantos años ella sepa apoyarme y aconsejarme sobre cuál es el mejor camino a tomar, sobre todo cuando le cuente que fue precisamente su novio quien me ayudo a crear este dilema luego de una noche de borrachera. Y sé que suena cruel decirlo así de sopetón, pero conozco a Tomoyo desde que éramos unas niñas y sé que insistirá hasta que le diga quién es el padre, sin importar la promesa que hice con Eriol cuando descubrimos lo que habíamos hecho.

-¡Buenos días!- saludé con mi habitual entusiasmo, que desde hace una semana no aparentaba mi verdadero estado de ánimo, mientras entraba al salón de clases y me dirigía hacia donde se encontraban mis dos mejores amigos intercambiado regalos de san Valentín, ya que existía la casual coincidencia de que hoy también cumplían un mes de salir juntos. Y yo me sentía horrible por tener que contarle hoy precisamente la verdad a Tomoyo, pero no me había dado cuenta de la fecha cuando dos días atrás Tomoyo me había hecho prometerle que le contaría lo que me pasaba.

-Buenos días Sakurita- me saludo mi mejor amiga separándose de Eriol y regalándome una radiante sonrisa.

-Feliz san Valentín- les dije una vez estuve junto a ellos sacando chocolates que había hecho la noche anterior (¿Ya les comenté que estaban deformes?) de mi mochila y entregándoselos –lamento que estén tan deformes, pero no pude evitar comerme el chocolate que quedaba así que no los pude arreglar, comenté con una pequeña sonrisa de arrepentimiento que esta vez si era de verdad.

-No te preocupes Sakura, la intención es la que cuenta- Dijo Eriol entregándome un perfecto corazón de chocolate, el cual miré sorprendida –este es de parte mía y de Tomoyo- sonrió ignorando completamente que nuestro pequeño revolcón hace más de un mes atrás había tenido grabes consecuencias… ¡Agh! Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso si quiero sobrevivir de aquí a que termine el día.

-¡Hoe! Esto no es justo Eriol- alegué yo haciendo un pequeño puchero –este chocolate es perfecto… quizás debí esforzarme más y…-

-Ya no te estreses Sakura- me calmó Tomoyo tomando asiento junto al mío –se nota que has estado con la cabeza en otra parte toda esta semana, solo espero que pronto nos cuentes que te ocurre…- comentó, seguramente intuyendo que por el miedo que tenía de su reacción hoy huiría y no le contaría nada… y no se imaginaba las ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

Me limité a sonreírle suavemente sin corroborar su teoría al tiempo en que llegaba el profesor de matemáticas pidiendo que guardásemos silencio, cosa que agradecí eternamente, mientras me ubicaba en mi asiento junto a la ventana, ya que por mucho que haya decidido contarle todo a mi mejor amiga, aun no me sentía preparada, porque sabía que contarlo, además de romper la promesa que habíamos hecho con Eriol, significaba asumir que la realidad… y eso me daba terror.

Pasé todas las clases divagando en mi mente, por lo que sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba caminando de la escuela al parque pingüino, donde había quedado de encontrarme con Tomoyo. Al llegar ella ya estaba allí, ya que yo me había demorado más de lo necesario, con tal de atrasar más el momento

-Sakura, que bueno que llegaste- me dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa al momento que llegué junto a ella –ya me estaba empezando a preocupar-

-Yo… discúlpame Tomoyo- dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los columpios junto a ella y agradecía que el parque estuviera vacio –Estaba preparándome mentalmente para poder contarte todo-

-¡Oh Sakura!- mi amiga se sentó en el suelo frente a mí, tomándome la mano en señal de apoyo -¿Tan grave es?- preguntó.

Yo asentí mordiéndome el labio inferior, sabía que le haría daño al contarle todo, que hoy no era el día indicado, pero ¡maldita sea! Soy egoísta y necesito sacar todo esta angustia que me carcome por dentro y Tomoyo siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y la única persona en la que puedo confiar.

-Por favor Sakura- me pidió ella secándome unas lágrimas que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había dejado caer –Confía en mí-

-Confío en ti Tomoyo- le aseguré con una débil sonrisa –Solo que esto es difícil de decir, pero lo intentaré- tomé una gran bocanada de aire mientras sentía la vista de Tomoyo fija en mí. Era ahora o nunca, por lo que cerrando los ojos, simplemente lo dejé salir –Tomoyo, yo… yo, estoy embarazada-

***

Holaaa! a los años no? sé que había prometido esperar a tener todos los capitulos listos para empezar a subir una nueva historia... pero no me resistí xD. De todos modos ya estoy avanzando con el tercer capitulo ahora que estoy de vacaciones , así que dependerá del apoyo que me den ustedes la velocidad de la actualización =)

Como habrán visto, esta es una historia algo más dramatica de lo que acostumbro a escribir, por lo tanto, si tienen alguna sugerencia (ya que me cuesta mucho lograr expresar los sentimientos de los personajes) será bienvenida^^

Espero que el que hayan llegado a leer hasta acá, signifique que les gustó el primer capitulo de este nuevo proyecto :D asi que estaré esperando sus reviews!!

bien, no os molesto más. Se cuidan!


	2. Reacciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_-Confío en ti Tomoyo- le aseguré con una débil sonrisa –Solo que esto es difícil de decir, pero lo intentaré- tomé una gran bocanada de aire mientras sentía la vista de Tomoyo fija en mí. Era ahora o nunca, por lo que cerrando los ojos, simplemente lo dejé salir –Tomoyo, yo… yo, estoy embarazada-__._

**Consecuencias**

**Capitulo 2: "Reacciones"**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Bien, sabía que esto era una opción, que ella podría reaccionar así. Pero a pesar de estar mentalizada para este resultado, no podía dejar de llorar aunque hace ya más de dos horas que me habían dejado sola sentada junto a los columpios del parque pingüino.

-Tomoyo, yo… yo, estoy embarazada- le había confesado, al mismo tiempo en que sentía un gran peso posarse en mi estomago al caer en cuenta que todo esto era real y no había vuelta atrás, que en verdad tenía algo creciendo en mi vientre.

-¡Por dios Sakura!- escuché la exclamación de mi amiga luego de unos largos segundos de angustia, mientras sentía que se ponía de pie -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Dios mío! Ni siquiera sabía que ya no eras virgen…- se lamentó.

-Eso es lo de menos Tomoyo- le dije mirándola al fin mientras apretaba fuertemente las cadenas del columpio en el que me encontraba sentada –Tampoco es como que me enorgullezca haber tenido relaciones mientras estaba ebria como para ir contándoselo a medio mundo-

-¡Se aprovecharon de ti!- exclamó alarmada ella, pero me apresuré a callarla antes de que cualquier persona que estuviese cerca la escuchara, aun no estaba preparada para que todo el mundo supiera la noticia.

-¡Santo cielo, Tomoyo! ¡No! O al menos eso creo, los dos estábamos completamente ebrios- le expliqué –Fue para la fiesta de año nuevo que se celebró en casa de Rika, cuando tú te encontrabas en Francia. Sin darnos cuenta se nos pasaron las copas, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche, solo que al día siguiente amanecí desnuda en su cama…- sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas al recordar el momento en que desperté luego de aquella borrachera –habíamos decidido hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que no lo podré olvidar tan fácilmente-

A los pocos segundos sentí los brazos de mi amiga rodearme, por lo que yo también la abracé en busca de consuelo, mientras ya sin poder aguantarlo más comencé a sollozar.

-Tranquila Sakura- intentó calmarme ella mientras me empujaba para quedar ambas sentadas en el suelo, ya que me imagino que estando solo yo sentada en el columpio era un poco incomodo. Ya verás que lograrás salir adelante, tú eres una chica muy fuerte. Pero ahora dime… ¿Recuerdas al menos quién es el padre?-

Allí estaba, la pregunta decisiva, la pregunta que daría un cambio radical a mi amistad con Tomoyo. No quería responder, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad y prefería que fuera yo quien se lo contara y no terceros.

-Um… sí, sí recuerdo quien es- le respondí soltándome de su abrazo y mirando el piso.

-¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar ella tomando delicadamente mi mano en señal de apoyo, logrando solo que me sintiera peor. No podía creer que estuviese a punto de contarle a mi mejor amiga que me acosté con quien es ahora su novio –Por favor Sakura- insistió –sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-Lo sé Tommy. Verás, es… es Eriol- en cuanto solté esas palabras, pude sentir como Tomoyo alejaba su mano de la mía y al verla pude notar como ella me miraba con una mescla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Por favor, dime que es mentira- me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, pero yo solo pude negar con la cabeza, ya que se había formado un enorme nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar.

-Perdóname Tomoyo, por favor…- le supliqué con un hilo de voz en cuanto el llanto me lo permitió.

-¡Maldita sea Sakura!- Explotó entonces ella poniéndose bruscamente de pie -¿Cómo me pides que te perdone? ¡Te acostaste con mi Novio!- me recriminó Tomoyo logrando que me sintiera como la verdadera basura que era.

-Tomoyo por favor… estaba borracha- traté de hacerla entrar en razón –no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta más que de haber amanecido con él aquel día-

-Lo de menos es si estabas borracha, tú sabías lo que sentía por él desde mucho antes- Tomoyo empezó a sollozar y yo, poniéndome de pie, quise abrazarla, pero al momento en que la toqué ella se apartó bruscamente –A él lo puedo perdonar, porque para entonces él no sabía de mis sentimientos, pero a ti…-

No, no podía ser cierto ¿Tomoyo en verdad me estaba diciendo que no era capaz de perdonarme? ¡Pero si yo no estaba en mis cabales! Sentí como la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de mí al tiempo en que mis puños fuertemente apretados a mis costados comenzaban a temblar –No. No Tomoyo, no me puedes hacer esto- para esos instantes las lágrimas ya bajan desesperadas por mi rostro –Tú eres mi mejor amiga, la única persona en la que puedo confiar, nadie más sabe de esto-

-Por eso mismo Sakura- dijo Tomoyo mirándome con una gran pena reflejada en sus ojos amatistas –No quiero ni pensar que más podría haber ocurrido entre Eriol y tú si no fueras mi mejor amiga-

-¡Pero si todo fue un error!- le grité desesperada, pero ella solo me sonrió amargamente.

-Sakura, si en verdad aún valoras lo que fue nuestra amistad, te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ni a Eriol y que, menos aún, le cuentes sobre el embarazo- me pidió –Pero en todo caso quiero decirte que de todos modos disfrute nuestra amistad. Yo en verdad te quería como a una hermana y jamás te habría hecho un daño como este…-

-¡No! Tomoyo por favor…- quise suplicarle que me escuchara, que no me abandonara, menos en estos momentos. Pero ella solo se limitó a ignorarme y recogiendo su mochila se alejó corriendo.

Mientras que yo veía como frente a mí se derrumbaba una amistad de años, todo por culpa de una maldita noche la cual preferiría borrar de mi mente, pero por las consecuencias que había dejado ya no era posible. Me dejé caer a un lado de los columpios y lloré, lloré tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitían, pero a pesar de eso no podía detener la angustia, el miedo y el dolor que se acumulaba dentro de mí tanto por lo que acababa de ocurrir como por lo que se vendría de ahora en adelante.

Y aún seguía así, mucho rato después, sintiendo mis músculos agarrotados y perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Aunque las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro, al menos el llanto descontrolado ya lo había logrado controlar y solo temblaba levemente de vez en cuando.

Había perdido ya mi última esperanza y ahora me encontraba completamente sola para enfrentar este problema que crecía poco a poco en mi vientre.

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Finalmente, después de la llamada de mi madre, había decidido no ir a clases el día de hoy, ya que no estaba dispuesto a tener que soportar a las insistentes niñitas de todos los grados entregándome regalos de san Valentín que no quería, mientras dolorosos recuerdos inundaban mi mente.

Así que me había quedado en mi departamento gran parte del día perdido en el mundo al que me trasportaba la marihuana. Pero a eso de las cinco de la tarde, cuando estaba algo más lúcido, mi lado responsable floreció y me obligó a salir por algo saludable que comer, ya que en mi casa solo quedaba chatarra y alcohol, además, necesitaba respirar algo de aire puro.

Comencé a caminar por el parque que estaba frente a mi departamento mientras una extraña figura de tres ojos y cuernos y el infaltable elefante rosado con lunares me hacían señales para que entrara al bosque, que colindaba al parque, para seguir drogándome, pero me negué a aquella necesidad, porque a pesar de todo estaba consciente que con tan solo una porción más podría caer inconsciente.

Fue mientras cruzaba por entre los juegos para niños del parque, que noté una pequeña figura temblando, y esta vez supe que era real, porque al acercarme unos pasos no salió corriendo al interior del bosque como el resto de las alucinaciones. Y no sé si fue la soledad que me embriagaba en esos instantes o que ella (al acercarme me había dado cuenta de que la figura era una chica) parecía estar sufriendo tanto o más que yo. Pero sea cual fuese la razón, esta me incitó a sentarme a su lado en el piso.

-La vida es una mierda ¿No?- le dije mirando algún punto al final del parque, sin enfocar nada en concreto, mientras me abrazaba las rodillas, quedando en la misma posición que ella. Necesitaba un cigarrillo urgentemente, pero me había prometido que no habría más por este día, para poder demostrarle a mi madre que podría dejar la droga cuando quisiera, que aun no era dependiente de ella.

La sentí tensarse al escuchar mi voz, seguramente recién se daba cuenta de mi presencia en el lugar, pensé que se asustaría al verme allí, ya que mi aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, pero para mi sorpresa me respondió.

–Una mierda y con ganas…- me dijo tras un suspiro -¿Li?-

Me volteé inmediatamente al escuchar mi apellido ser nombrado con su dulce voz, estaba sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que ella me conociera -¿Cómo sabes quién soy?- le pregunté, aunque creo que soné algo brusco, ya que pude ver como ella se encogía en su lugar.

-Eh, vamos al mismo instituto, pero yo voy un grado más abajo que tú- me dijo, y fue entonces que reparé verdaderamente en ella.

Tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, corto, llegándole casi a los hombros y unos hermosos ojos verdes que, suponía, se encontraban hinchados producto del llanto. Y ahora me daba cuenta que traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, de seguro si lo hubiese notado antes no me habría acercado, pero ya estaba aquí y no pensaba salir corriendo, así que comencé a hacer memoria por si había visto alguna vez a esta chica en la escuela.

-Creo que te he visto un par de veces- le dije en cuanto recordé haberla visto junto a una pareja de su mismo curso en el patio de la escuela.

-No te preocupes por eso, me contestó ella al momento que se secaba el rostro con las mangas del chaleco las lágrimas que aún quedaban allí- No sería raro que no me recordaras, ya que no llamo la atención-

-No, en serio recuerdo haberte visto, junto con un par de chicos que creo que son novios… Incluso, creo que tu nombre es… Sa… Saka, Saku…- intenté hacer memoria.

-Sakura- me corrigió ella con una leve sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, que desvió a algún punto del piso –Pero en todo caso hubiese sido lógico que no te acordaras, no soy tan conocida como tú, tanto que puedo asegurar que hoy no fuiste a clases- dijo cambiando el tema radicalmente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Acaso me espías?- le dije sin hacer caso a su reacción al hablarle de sus amigos, a la vez que pensaba que no podía tener tanta mal suerte como para haberme topado con una de esas chicas que se pasan la vida persiguiéndome, aunque pensándolo bien, de haber sido una de ella, ya se habría tirado encima de mí desde el momento en que le hablé.

-¡Claro que no!- se apresuró a responder –pero sí era notoria la decepción de mis compañeras al no poder entregarte tu regalo de san Valentín –Dijo ella, para luego reír, seguramente al ver mi cara de resignación en lo que a esas chicas se refería. Y entonces, al escuchar su risa, algo paso por mi mente, por un momento, quise ser un chico normal y poder encontrar en ella alguien a quien querer y que me quiera de verdad. Pero ese deseo duró solo unos segundos, ya que inmediatamente después recordé que yo no tenía permitida tanta felicidad, había hecho mucho daño y tenía que pagar por ello.

-¿Li?- me llamó ella sacándome de mi trance, cosa que agradecí internamente, ya que de seguir pensando en eso hubiera necesitado otra dosis para volver a despejarme, a pesar de haberme prometido no fumar más por este día.

-Disculpa, no te escuché- le dije sonriéndole levemente, avergonzado por mi falta de atención.

-No te preocupes, solo decía que ya es tarde, y será mejor que vuelva a casa- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras miraba el ya oscuro cielo, cosa que yo imité inmediatamente.

-Te acompaño- era la primera vez en dos años que lograba tener una conversación normal, por muy corta que fuera, y no quería que a la persona que había hecho posible el milagro le pasara algo. Aunque solo pudiera cuidar de ella camino a su casa.

-No es necesario- dijo ella intentando detenerme, cosa que yo no le permití y con un movimiento de cabeza la animé a que comenzara a caminar, por lo que ella resignada comenzó a avanzar a mi lado en silencio.

De alguna forma me sentía cómodo con esta chica, podía notar que ella sufría quizás tanto como yo, pero no quise preguntarle al respecto, ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con ella y no quería que se fuera corriendo si tocábamos el tema de nuestros sufrimientos, ya que de seguro ella se horrorizaría al saber de mi pasado.

Entonces recordé las palabras de mi madre esta mañana, y quise pensar que quizás Sakura podría ser la chica que mencionó mi madre, capaz de sacarme de aquel abismo al que yo mismo me había lanzado.

-Bueno, es aquí- me dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras nos deteníamos frente a una casa de un color amarillo pastel de tres pisos.

-Bien, entonces, fue un placer conocerte Sakura- le dije metiendo las manos en los bolcillos del pantalón, mientras me daba vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a mi departamento, pero al dar el primer paso ella me tomó del brazo impidiéndome continuar.

-Li, espera- me pidió, por lo que yo me giré para verla –yo, solo… quería agradecerte- me sonrió tímidamente –de alguna forma has logrado que olvide de momento mis problemas-

-Eh, no te preocupes- contesté algo sorprendido de que ella haya sacado ese tema –tú también me has ayudado a dejar de lado los míos- intenté darle una sonrisa, pero por la falta de práctica, no creo que haya salido muy bien.

-Bueno, esto…- ella iba a decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de un hombre mayor que nosotros de cabello negro, que salía de su casa.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó este, corriendo a abrazar a la chica con la que conversaba momentos atrás –Nos tenías preocupados

-Disculpa hermano, solo se me hizo tarde…- le contestó ella, por lo que yo, al darme cuenta de que estaba demás en esa escena y que Sakura ya estaba segura junto a su familia, decidí irme de allí, sin despedirme para no interrumpirlos.

Me fui con un sentimiento nuevo en el corazón, el cual yo asumí como el de querer proteger a la persona con quien por fin había logrado comportarme como una persona normal luego de dos años. Pero una vez llegué a mi apartamento (sin haber hecho las compras que necesitaba) Todos los horribles recuerdos volvieron a mi mente y me arrepentí de esos sentimientos, yo no los merecía, no después de todo el dolor que había causado.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Eran ya cerca de las 10 de la noche y luego de convencer a mi hermano de que el rastro de lágrimas que aun permanecía en mi rostro era por una discusión sin importancia con Tomoyo y nada más, me encontraba en la bañera, pensando en que haría con mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Este día había sido bastante inesperado. Primero la reacción de Tomoyo, yo tenía claro que se molestaría conmigo al saber con quién había tenido mi primera vez, pero pensé que entendería que todo fue producto del alcohol y que yo nunca hubiese querido meterme con la persona que ella ha amado toda su vida, pero jamás imaginé que me trataría así, y menos que me prohibiría contarle a Eriol sobre el embarazo.

El otro hecho extraño del día, fue la aparición en el parque del mítico Shaoran Li, y digo mítico, porque es sabido en la escuela que él jamás ha hablado con alguien a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario desde que llegó a Japón.

Desde ese entonces ha sido muy popular entre las chicas y sería una mentirosa si no admitiera que en su momento yo también me sentí atraída por él, pero él nunca mostró el mínimo interés por ninguna, cosa que quebró las ilusiones de muchas, incluyéndome. Y el que se acercara hoy, podría haber sido un acto de esperanza para cualquiera, menos para mí, porque estaba segura que cuando no pudiera hacer nada por ocultar mi embarazo ya nadie se fijaría en mi de esa forma.

Salí de la bañera, suspirando por mi incierto futuro. Ahora tenía solo dos cosas seguras. Una era que Eriol jamás se enteraría de mi embarazo, esto para mantener viva la esperanza de volver a tener la relación que conservaba con Tomoyo desde el jardín de infantes.

Y la otra cosa de la cual estoy completamente segura, es que tengo que encontrar la forma de hacer que mi vida vuelva a ser la que era antes de todo este lio en que me había metido, sea como sea.

***

Aggg, esto tiene más drama que comedia Venezolana ¬¬

Hola otra vez!! :D aqui estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo :) aunque algo decepcionada por que quizás esperaba algunos reviews más, coinciderando tmbn a los qie me agregaron a favoritos o alertas, pero bueno, de todos modos le agradesco a quienes si dejaron su mensajito de apoyo :D i espero que para este capitulo también lleguen ^^

Ahora comentando el capitulo, ¿No odian a Tomoyo? yo si xD está bien enojarse por lo que le hicieron, pero ahi a prohibirle a sakura que le cuente a Eriol? quizá ya es denaciado el egoismo... pero bueno, no puedo alegar x que yo escribí la historia xD

Y shaoran, bueno, que ocurrió 2 años atras, a quien mato, todo eso sigue siendo un misterio, pero pucha que se tortura el pobre u.u aunque quizás el proximo capitulo se aclare algo más...

Yap, ahorita me voi a responder los reviews x interno a aquellos que no son anonimos, a los otros les contesto al final de mi profil :) asi que se cuidan, nos estamos leyendo. Y no olviden dar al botoncito verde de ahi abajo ;) bye!


	3. Decisiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_Ahora tenía solo dos cosas seguras. Una era que Eriol jamás se enteraría de mi embarazo, esto para mantener viva la esperanza de volver a tener la relación que conservaba con Tomoyo desde el jardín de infantes. Y la otra cosa de la cual estoy completamente segura, es que tengo que encontrar la forma de hacer que mi vida vuelva a ser la que era antes de todo este lio en que me había metido, sea como sea._

**Consecuencias**

**Capitulo 3: "Decisiones"**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Suspiré por vigésima quinta vez en lo que iba de la mañana mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el banco. No eran ni las ocho de la mañana y yo ya me encontraba hecha todo un lio en mi correspondiente puesto del salón de clases, esperando a que en cualquier momento entrasen mis amigos.

-¿¡Por qué mierda lo hiciste!?- escuché el grito de mi mejor amigo de repente mientras azotaba la puerta, asiéndome saltar en mi asiento. Por lo alterado que venía, supuse que Tomoyo le había sacado en cara lo ocurrido en la fiesta de año nuevo, y él venía a reclamarme por romper nuestro pacto de silencio. Pero lamentablemente no estábamos solos y todos mis compañeros que ya estaban en el salón se nos quedaron mirando.

-Eriol…- quise advertirle, ya que no quería que todo el mundo se enterara de nuestros problemas, pero no me escuchó.

-¡Maldita sea Sakura! Teníamos un acuerdo, Tomoyo no se debía enterar de lo ocurrido- me reclamó acercándose a mi puesto–así que será mejor que me des una buena excusa para que le hayas contado-

-Eriol yo…- no sabía que decir, pero estaba segura que contarle lo de mi embarazo no era una opción –Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo… ella es mi mejor amiga, no podía mentirle así-

-Que yo sepa también lo era cuando nos acostamos y allí no te costó nada prometer no decir nada- me recriminó ahora más bajito, pero eso no impidió que escuchara los gritillos de sorpresa de unos cuantos compañeros, mientras un nudo se me armaba en la garganta impidiéndome hablar. Si hubiese sabido que reaccionarían así, me habría aguantado el contarle a Tomoyo de mi embarazo hasta saber qué hacer, pero necesitaba un consejo, y ella era la única persona en cual confiaba.

-Eriol por favor… tienes que entenderme…- le rogué.

-¿Entenderte?- repitió el con el sarcasmo marcado en su voz –por dios Sakura, casi arruinas mi relación con la mujer que amo ¿Y quieres que te entienda? Tienes suerte que Tomoyo me haya perdonado el no contarle, pero te advierto una cosa, si te vuelves a acercar a ella deberás atenerte a las consecuencias, y queda demás decir que nuestra amistad llegó hasta aquí, Kinomoto. Jamás creí que caerías tan bajo- dicho esto, quien fuese mi mejor amigo desde la primaria, me dio la espalda para dirigirse a su puesto, mientras todo el resto de mis compañeros aun nos miraba atónitos.

Segundos después no aguanté más sus inquisidoras miradas y salí del salón, sin importarme siquiera el haber chocado con la profesora en la puerta.

Seguramente ahora todos en el salón debían de estar creando teorías de cómo fue que paso todo, quizás agregándole detalles completamente alejados de la realidad, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba ahora. Lo que me preocupaba es que mis dos mejores amigos pensaban que yo había hecho todo esto para separarlos y sabía que la única forma de hacerlos entender que no era así, era desasiéndome de aquello que crecía dentro de mí y ya me estaba haciendo una pequeña idea de cómo lograrlo.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo durante un buen rato, hasta que casi choco con el director de la escuela, por lo que antes de que este me viera, me dirigí sigilosamente hasta la azotea del edificio, en donde pude descargar tranquilamente la frustración que sentía.

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Decepcionado, quizás no era la palabra adecuada, pero si era la que mejor definía mis sentimientos en esos momentos.

Ayer, luego de dos años, me había encontrado con alguien que sufría silenciosamente como yo, pero que equivocado estaba… Hoy, luego del primer receso me había enterado sin intención alguna por medio de unas compañeras un tanto chismosas que se pusieron a charlar a mi lado, que la gran pena de Kinomoto Sakura no era más que un simple lio de faldas con el novio de su mejor amiga.

Cuando ya llevábamos alrededor de veinte minutos de clases y me di cuenta que ya no podía poner atención por tener a Sakura rodeando en mi mente todo el tiempo, decidí salir, por lo que simplemente me paré sin tomar en cuenta al profesor que estaba adelante, que de seguro también me ignoró acostumbrado ya a mis salidas a mitad de la clase.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la azotea, ya que ese era el único lugar en que podía distraerme con una pequeña dosis sin que algún maestro de diera cuenta. Y fue una vez que ya tenía encendido mi cigarrillo, que noté que no estaba solo. A unos cuantos metros de mí se encontraba, sentada junto a la reja, la chica que no podía sacar de mis pensamientos.

Por un momento quise alejarme, pero al ver su cara compungida cambié de opinión. No podía ser tan egoísta de esperar que ella estuviese sufriendo tanto como yo. Además que desde la distancia en que me encontraba era posible darse cuenta la manera en que la torturaba el simple hecho de estar en medio de aquel triangulo amoroso, y fue por ese mismo detalle que se me ocurrió pensar que quizás había algo más atrás de aquellos rumores, yo mismo era un claro ejemplo de que la gente puede ser capaz de esconder oscuros pasados sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Luego de unos segundos en que ella aún no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, decidí acercarme sin terminar de entender que era lo que me impulsaba a hacerlo.

-¿Quieres un poco?- le ofrecí de mi cigarrillo cuando me senté junto a ella, logrando a que se sobresaltara por mi repentino saludo.

-¡Li!- exclamó Sakura al reconocerme mientras se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas que aun surcaban su rostro –Deberías dejar de aparecerte así, asustas a la gente- me retó sin mirarme a la cara.

-Disculpa, no estoy acostumbrado a esto de las relaciones humanas- le contesté despreocupadamente sin querer ocultar mi obvio rechazo a la sociedad.

-Entonces me parece bastante raro que quieras relacionarte conmigo…- me dijo de forma bastante amarga –supongo que a esta hora ya toda la escuela ha de saber lo que ocurrió en la mañana-

-Sí, ya todos se han enterado, pero quizá a mi me guste ir en contra de todo el mundo e intentar comprenderte, de alguna forma siento que tú, al igual que yo, estas escondiendo tu verdadera tristeza del mundo, que hay algo más que el revolcón con el novio de tu amiga… - le dije tratando de explicarle tanto a ella como a mí mismo la razón de mi comportamiento.

Sakura me miró un momento mientras analizaba mis palabras, hasta que me sonrió dulcemente, aunque el gesto no pasó más allá de una mueca –Eres muy amable Li- me dijo – pero no creo que sigas pensando lo mismo de mi cuando te enteres de mi "verdadera tristeza", incluso te puedo asegurar que ya nadie querrá estar conmigo después de que salga a la luz- la chica volvió a esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos, sollozando nuevamente.

-Tampoco es que yo quiera enterarme- le dije mientras intentaba consolarla torpemente poniéndole una mano en la espalda –No tenemos por qué contarnos todas nuestras penas, simplemente podemos darnos algo de compañía para aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, tengo que admitir que varias veces he querido contar con una amiga en la cual simplemente recargarme en los hombros y poder desahogarme sin recibir preguntas sobre mi comportamiento…- dije mientras me preguntaba a mi mismo si todo esto lo hacía como una forma de pagar por mis pecados cometidos o simplemente era solo otro acto egoísta de mi parte por sujetarme del dolor ajeno para disminuir el propio. Seguramente era lo segundo, pero preferí mentirme con lo primero.

-me parece una buena idea- contestó la castaña luego de meditarlo unos segundos- no sé muy bien como nos podrá ir, pero solo te advierto que puedo llegar a ser muy llorona- me señaló, a lo que yo simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras me volvía a llevar el cigarrillo a la boca y sentía como mi mente se comenzaba a desconectar -¿Estás fumando hierva?- me preguntó entonces las chica Kinomoto apuntando al papelillo que tenía entre los dedos.

Yo asentí, ofreciéndole un poco -¿No quieres probar? A mí me sirve para desconectarme de mi pasado, quizás a ti también te sirva para olvidarte de todo- se lo entregué cuidadosamente para que no se fuese a quemar, mientras ella lo miraba temblorosa.

-Pe, pero… ¿Qué pasa si nos descubre algún profesor?- me preguntó nerviosa, a lo que yo le respondí encogiéndome de hombros nuevamente.

-Nunca lo han hecho, esta no tiene por qué ser la primera vez que lo hagan-

Sakura se quedó mirando un buen rato más el cigarrillo, hasta que uno o dos minutos después me lo devolvió sin darle ni una sola probada –mejor no, no quiero ni imaginarme la cara de mi padre si lo llego a probar, no quiero defraudarlo más- me explicó a pesar que yo ya no le prestaba demasiada atención, por preocuparme de terminarme el cigarrillo antes de que fuese consumido completamente por el fuego.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Ya han pasado aproximadamente un par de semanas del incidente con Tomoyo y ni ella ni Eriol me han vuelto a hablar. Pero al menos no estaba completamente sola como creí que lo estaría, durante los recesos y cada tarde después de la escuela, me quedaba junto a Li.

No conversábamos sobre nuestras vidas, nuestras penas o alegrías, simplemente nos sentábamos uno junto a otro en la azotea de la escuela sin decir absolutamente nada, no era necesarios ya que el simple hecho de estar allí nos decía que en cualquier arranque de locura o histeria por los problemas que nos aquejaban el otro estaría listo para apoyar o calmar, según dictase la situación.

Por eso es que no le había comentado nada de hacia dónde me dirigía luego de cancelar nuestro habitual encuentro después de la escuela. Ya que puede que me sintiese cómoda junto a Li, pero yo quería volver a mi vida normal y sólo tenía una forma de lograrlo y a eso era lo que me iba a enfrentar ahora.

Camine con algo de miedo pero con determinación por las peligrosas calles del barrio bajo de Tomoeda, en busca de una dirección especifica que había encontrado en internet hace ya unos días, cuando al fin la encontré estaba frente a una casa de color gris, que de seguro en un pasado pretendió ser blanca, que tenía un jardín bastante descuidado y se veía poco sentido de la limpieza.

"_Debe ser para disimular"_ me dije a mi misma para darme animo a continuar y tocar el timbre de la humilde casa mientras comprobaba la dirección en el pequeño papel que llevaba conmigo.

Solo unos segundos se demoró en salir una mujer de mediana edad, tenía el pelo largo de color negro, aunque algo mal tratado a mi parecer y estaba vestida con un traje de oficina de color marrón, algo desgastado.

Me despabilé luego de unos segundos al darme cuenta que me había quedado mirando a la mujer que esperaba alguna reacción mía para saber a que había venido, el problema es que estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para ponerme a pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que era realmente importante.

-Esto… soy Kinomoto Sakura- me presenté –ayer pedí una hora para…- la chica de cabellos negros no me dejo continuar al hacerme entrar con rapidez al lugar.

-No es necesario que hables de estos temas fuera de la consulta- me dijo la muchacha –supongo que has traído el dinero-

-S… sí- le dije algo nerviosa entregándole un sobre con algunos ahorros que tenía, más me valía que todo esto resultara bien, porque si no, no sé qué haría sola, con un bebé en brazos y sin dinero alguno.

-perfecto, solo le recuerdo que no hay devolución de dinero si algo sale mal o se arrepiente a último momento, esta es su última oportunidad de retractarse- la mujer me sonrió amablemente a lo que yo asentí algo nerviosa, no podía echar pie atrás –bien, tus datos ya están anotados, así que espera aquí a que el doctor te llame y comenzaremos con el procedimiento- me dijo antes de salir de la pequeña salita en la que ahora me encontraba.

El lugar era bastante más acogedor que el exterior de la casa. Estaba amueblado con un par de sillones para dos personas y una mesa de centro en la cual resaltaban una gran cantidad de revistas de medicinas, las cuales no quise mirar, por miedo a retractarme de mi decisión.

Me encontraba tan nerviosa que no me di cuenta cuando entró un hombre de bata blanca a la habitación, por lo que me sobresalté al escuchar su ronca voz.

-Señorita Kinomoto- me habló, logrando que mis nervios aumentaran más de ser posible –Soy el doctor Tanaka y asistiré el procedimiento, aunque primero debo asegurarme que estás segura de tu decisión- me dijo con amabilidad.

-Claro que lo estoy doctor Tanaka- le dije tratando de parecer firme, esta era la única oportunidad que tenía y no podía echarla a perder.

-Perfecto, entonces sígueme- el hombre, que debía de estar en sus treinta años me guió a una habitación continua, la cual parecía estar adaptada como una habitación quirúrgica. Por un momento pude observar una extraña camilla, un monitor y un montón de instrumentos, pero antes de que pudiese ver estos en detalle el doctor me hizo girar la vista –Si estas decidida a seguir con esto es mejor que no mires- me dijo, a lo que yo tragué en seco, no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo y el miedo aumentaba cada vez más –Ahora necesito que te desnudes y te pongas esta bata. Yo iré afuera un momento y vuelvo enseguida para que comencemos- me dijo entregándome una de las típicas batas de hospitales y saliendo del lugar.

Cuando estuve nuevamente sola comencé a desvestirme con lentitud sin mirar nada más que el piso, con miedo a toparme con algo desagradable. Una vez con la bata puesta me quedé esperando en el mismo lugar la llegada del doctor, que apenas apareció me indicó que me pusiera en la camilla, la cual me dejaba con las piernas abiertas, supongo para darle mejor accesibilidad al médico.

El doctor sin decir ni una sola palabra y ya con unos guantes de látex puestos me amarró las extremidades a la camilla, impidiéndome movimiento alguno y luego me subió la bata hasta el comienzo de mis pechos.

Me sentía bastante incómoda cuando el hombre comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi vientre, además que comencé a temblar irremediablemente y no sabía si era por el gel frio que me estaba poniendo o los nervios que se acumulaban cada vez más.

-Tranquilízate- me dijo el doctor con voz calmada –Esto solo durará unos minutos y luego podrás volver a tu vida normal-

No le contesté, pero comencé a respirar hondo para ver si con eso lograba calmarme. Tenía que hacer esto, era la única forma de poder recuperar mi amistad con Tomoyo y seguir con mi vida anterior. Y para ello todo este esfuerzo y sacrificio valía la pena… _¿O no?_

Sentí como el doctor comenzaba a preparar los instrumentos para sacarme de una sola vez al pequeño ser que estaba creciendo dentro de mí. Ya no había vuelta atrás, así que simplemente cerré los ojos y esperé…

Pero cuando creí que la tortura empezaría, pude escuchar un extraño alboroto fuera de la habitación. Y al parecer el doctor también lo escuchó, por que dejó los instrumentos de vuelta en el mesón. Y esperó a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Le digo que no puede pasar!- se escuchó la voz de la mujer que me recibió cuando llegué.

-¡maldita sea no me importa!- dijo una voz masculina que se me hizo bastante conocida –Sé que Sakura está allí y no permitiré que haga una estupidez así que déjeme pasar- exigió.

-Joven por favor comprenda…- intentó detenerlo la mujer, pero antes de que terminara pude ver como la puerta se abría de golpe, dejando ver a Li, bastante agitado.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó él acercándose a mí con bastante rapidez. Ignorando a las dos personas que intentaban detenerlo –Mierda Sakura, ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar hacer algo así?- me regañó mientras me soltaba de los amarres de mis extremidades y acomodaba mi bata.

-Jovencito, le advierto que salga de este lugar y deje a mi paciente inmediatamente- le dijo el doctor de forma amenazante, pero Shaoran solo lo ignoró mientras me sentaba en la camilla y limpiaba las lágrimas que no tenía idea en qué momento había dejado caer.

-¿Dónde está tu ropa?- me preguntó ahora con voz algo más calmada, a lo que yo le indiqué con un dedo tembloroso un rincón de la habitación, sin tener la fuerza para decir palabra alguna.

-Esta es la última vez que le digo…- siguió amenazando el doctor, mientras Shaoran iba por mi ropa.

-¿Si no qué?- preguntó el burlón mientras volvía a mi lado y me ayudaba a vestirme ya que mis músculos se negaban a ayudarme -¿Llamará a la policía? No creo que le convenga… - Después de eso no hubo más conversación. El doctor y la mujer se quedaron junto a la puerta observando cómo Li terminaba de acomodarme la ropa y me tomaba en brazos para sacarme de allí, ya que mi cuerpo se negaba a responderme.

-Ya está todo bien Sakura- me dijo cuando ya estuvimos lejos del lugar –Ya nadie podrá hacerte daño ni a ti ni a tu bebe- me abrazó aun mas fuerte al sentir como yo seguía temblando por el miedo, recién dándome cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer hasta hace solo unos minutos.

***

Ehh... ¿Hola? xB

mmm... no sé como empesar :/ creo ke se me fue toda la inspiración terminando de escribir esta capitulo xD Pero bueno, primero que todo debo pedirles disculpas por la demora, pero durante este mes estuve trabajando de empaque de regalos (ya se imaginaran que fue una locura) y eso junto con las preparaciones de navidad no me dio tiempo para terminar el capitulo a tiempo, pero como dicen, mas vale tarde que nunca y aquí estoy! :D

Y por otro lado: ¿No creen que hacer un berrinche de vez en cuando resulta? xD Estoy muy feliz por la cantidad de reviews que llegaron :) al menos ya no me dejaron con gusto a poco xD asi que aquí les mando mis agradecimientos a todas/os quienes se dieron el tiempo de comentar porque como sabrás(ahorita mismo me pondré a responderles y a los anonimos les dejo la respuesta luego en mi perfi), saber que a la gente le gusta tu historia y leer sus comentrios es la paga de cada escritor sin fines de lucro y si le vemos el costo de oportiunidad y... bueno ya estoy dando la lata con mis economias xD mejor volvamos a lo que nos concierne que es esta historia:

¿Fuerte lo de sakura? la verdad es que nunca he visto como se realiza un aborto, así que toso esto ha sido pura intuición y espero no haberme equivocado :/

Y ya en que la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran va aumentando y creo que con el acto de heroismo de Shaoran lo hara más :) y bueno, Eriol es un bastardo xD lo siento, no puedo evitarlo xD

Bien, creo que eso sería por hoy para no aburrirles más :) espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad junto a sus familias i seres queridos y que tengan un hermoso nuevo año mucho mejor que el que dejamos atras :)

se me cuidaaaan! bye!


	4. Verdades

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_-Ya está todo bien Sakura- me dijo cuando ya estuvimos lejos del lugar –Ya nadie podrá hacerte daño ni a ti ni a tu bebe- me abrazó aun mas fuerte al sentir como yo seguía temblando por el miedo, recién dándome cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer hasta hace solo unos minutos._

**Consecuencias**

**Capitulo 4: "Verdades"**

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Sakura era mi _amiga_ y ya teníamos la rutina de juntarnos todos los días después de clases a "pasar las penas" por llamarlo de alguna forma, porque lo único que hacíamos era hacernos compañía mientras ella simplemente se acurrucaba junto a mí y yo me fumaba uno que otro cigarrillo de marihuana.

Pero hoy esa rutina se rompió, porque Sakura sin darme mayor explicación me dijo que hoy debía hacer un asunto pendiente. No es que me preocupara el hecho que no estuviese esta tarde conmigo, pero de una forma extraña me hacía falta tenerla a mi lado durante aquellos minutos que nos dedicábamos todos los días, aunque mirándolo por otro lado, eso me daba tiempo para ir en busca de más provisiones, ya que el barrio donde compraba la droga no era en un buen sector y por muy necesitado que estuviera no me arriesgaba a ir ya entrada la noche, así que este era el momento perfecto.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando ya estaba volviendo a casa junto con mi preciada dosis para la semana. Recordé que a esta hora estaba generalmente dejando a Sakura a unas cuadras de su casa, no la dejaba en frente porque su padre no sabía de la pelea con Daidouji y ella prefería no levantar sospechas. _Es su problema_ me dije intentando quitarme a la chiquilla de ojos verdes de mi mente.

Tan metida estaba en mi mente aquella chica, que en ese mismo instante, a pesar de no haber fumado nada hasta el momento, creía estar viéndola hablando con una mujer frente a una casa no muy confiable a menos de una cuadra de donde yo me encontraba.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacármela de la mente, pero al volver a mirar me di cuenta que ella seguía ahí, era real y la mujer con la cual conversaba la estaba asiendo entrar con rapidez al lugar, sin que Kinomoto se opusiera de manera alguna.

Este hecho me pareció bastante raro, ya que Sakura no parecía el tipo de chica que frecuentaba a la gente de estos lugares. Curioso, como nunca antes, me acerqué a la vivienda en cuestión en busca de alguna pista sobre que hacía mi amiga acá, era una casa bastante maltratada que no me daba buena espina, pero por mucho que la mirase, no había ningún indicio que me ayudase.

Esto fue hasta que encontré un pequeño papel tirado junto a la puerta, lo recogí de inmediato, asegurándome que no hubiese nadie cerca para cuestionar mis actos.

"_Doctor Tanaka, Ginecólogo  
Abortos: Pastillas y extracciones  
Pasaje Amanecer #1234"_

Jugué con el papel entre mis dedos mientras comprobaba que la dirección era de esta casa y me preguntaba qué diablos hacía Sakura aquí.

Fue entonces que recordé la principal razón por la cual habíamos comenzado a juntarnos, ella estaba mal porque se había acostado con el novio de su mejor amiga y estaba profundamente arrepentida, e incluso un par de veces había comentado que había algo más que aquellos rumores que corrían por la escuela… ¿Podría ser que ese algo más fuese que estaba embarazada?

Traté de hacer memoria por si es que en alguna de las tantas tardes que pasamos juntos hubiese dado señales de mareos o cosas por ese estilo que le daban a las embarazadas, pero nunca había demostrado nada, pero bien podría ser que fingía para que nadie lo notase.

Me quedé frente a la puerta deliberando conmigo mismo entre entrar o no. Ya que bien podía ser que mis suposiciones fuesen erróneas y Sakura no estuviese embarazada y la razón por la que estuviera aquí era otra, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que si lo estuviera y planeara atentar contra la vida de su hijo y de paso poner en peligro la suya propia.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, desordenándomelo más de lo que ya estaba, mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración. Ni siquiera podía entender porque me preocupaba tanto por esta niña. Bien ella podría terminar mal herida con todo esto y no afectaría en nada a mi vida, sus decisiones no eran de mi incumbencia y no tenía porqué meterme en ellas.

Sin querer pensarlo más, me di media vuelta para volver a mi departamento, pero solo había avanzado un par de paso cuando una voz me detuvo.

-_Xiaolang, por favor…_- la escuché como un susurro, pero a pesar de la velocidad con la que me giré, no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para haber logrado escuchar su voz, es más, no había nadie en todo el pasaje en el cual me encontraba. No podía creer que el único día en que no había fumado ni un mísero gramo de marihuana mi mente me jugara estas malas pasadas.

Comencé a avanzar de nuevo, pero su voz haciendo eco en el silencio me volvió a detener –_Ella te necesita Xiaolang, por favor…_-

¡Agh!, maldije por lo bajo. Si había algo que en verdad odiaba, era que mi conciencia tomara la voz de _ella_, siendo yo incapaz de ignorarla, así que simplemente volví por el camino que ya había hecho y toqué la puerta de aquella casa, sin saber bien que iba a decir cuando alguien abriera la puerta, lo único que estaba seguro era que debía sacar a Sakura de allí.

Esperé un par de minutos, pero nadie abría, por lo que volví a golpear la puerta, esta vez un poco más fuerte, logrando que esta vez si me escucharan.

-¿Qué necesitas?- me preguntó la misma mujer que había atendido hace unos minutos a Sakura, asomándose por la puerta, mientras me analizaba con la mirada.

-Eh… ¿se encontrará Sakura Kinomoto?- pregunté. Logrando que la señora me mirara unos segundos con cautela, dudando, hasta que finalmente me dejo pasar a una especie de sala de espera.

-¿Qué eres tú de la señorita Kinomoto?-

-Su novio- le mentí ágilmente, esperando que de esa forma me diera algo de información –Quedamos de venir hasta acá juntos, pero se me hizo tarde y ella se adelantó…- no quise decir más, por miedo a dar alguna información errónea y ser descubierto.

-Entiendo, la señorita Kinomoto ya se encuentra dentro y ya deben de estar comenzando la intervención- me dijo la señora indicándome la puerta en la que seguramente se encontraba. Yo me quedé mirando unos segundos aquella puerta, entonces era cierto, Sakura estaba embarazada y pensaba abortar en aquel lugar de mala muerte que estaba más que claro era un recinto ilegal.

Sin pensarlo más, y esperando que la señora no notara mi vacilación, quise entrar a la habitación continúa para sacar a mi amiga de allí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero antes de si quiera tocar la manilla la mujer me detuvo situándose entre la puerta y yo.

-Lo siento, pero debes esperar afuera mientras la intervención se está realizando, ya podrás entrar a ver a tu novia una vez ya haya terminado todo- me dijo intentando llevarme a uno de los sillones de la sala, pero yo me resistí.

-Usted no entiende señorita- le dije intentando apartarla sin hacerle demasiado daño –yo debo estar con ella ahora, me necesita- insistí, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar frente a la puerta.

-Lo siento joven, pero la señorita que acaba de entrar no dio ninguna indicación de que esperaba a alguien, así que seguramente usted se está equivocando de persona y le tendré que pedir que se retire por favor- me dijo ella cambiando su discurso, con falsa amabilidad, pero yo ya estaba acá y no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Yo no me iré de aquí- dije ya enfadado, no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo o si no sería muy tarde. Así que sin importarme ya si le hacía daño, empuje a la mujer para que me abriera el paso, pero ella me sujetó de la mano, intentando detenerme.

-¡Le digo que no puede pasar!- me grito, empujándome hacia atrás.

-¡Maldita sea no me importa!- exclamé yo mirándola con furia –sé que Sakura está allí y no permitiré que haga una estupidez, así que déjeme pasar- dije soltándome de su agarre.

-Joven por favor comprenda…- me siguió hablando ella, pero yo estaba más preocupado de ir por Sakura, así que sin hacerle caso abrí la puerta, encontrándome con una escena que me paralizó por unas milésimas de segundo.

Frente a mí, en medio de la habitación, pude distinguir a Sakura, vestida tan solo con una bata de hospital levantada hasta el inicio de sus pechos, amarrada a una extraña camilla mientras temblaba incontrolablemente, mirándome con sorpresa.

-¡Sakura!- exclamé acercándome a ella sin querer perder más tiempo -Mierda Sakura, ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar hacer algo así?- la regañé mientras le acomodaba la bata sin bajar mi vista a su parte intima y le soltaba las amarras. Con cuidado la ayudé a sentarse mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que adornaban su rostro, en el cual fácilmente podía notar el horror por lo que había estado a punto de hacer -¿Dónde está tu ropa?- le pregunté con voz calmada y yendo por ella a penas me lo indicó.

- Esta es la última vez que le digo…- escuché la amenaza de aquel sujeto que se hacía pasar por doctor, por lo que yo me reí burlonamente.

-¿Si no qué?- le pregunté volviendo junto a Sakura para ayudarla a vestirse, porque tal parece aun no salía del estado de shock y no era capaz de moverse por su misma -¿Llamará a la policía? No creo que le convenga… - No dije más, y por el silencio de ambos personajes supuse que había dado en el clavo al insinuar que este era un recinto ilegal. Luego que termine de acomodarle la ropa a Sakura, obviamente teniendo el cuidado para que no se sintiese incomoda al vestirle, la tomé en brazos y la saqué del lugar.

Camine a toda la velocidad que me permitía al tenerla en mis brazos, y no me detuve hasta llegar al parque ubicado frente a mi departamento, ya que no me atrevía a llevarla a su casa en ese estado –Ya está todo bien Sakura- le dije volviendo a apoyar sus pies en el suelo, pero sin soltarla del agarre de mi abrazo -Ya nadie podrá hacerte daño ni a ti ni a tu bebe- le susurré abrazándola aun más fuerte cuando sentí sus continuos temblores, agradeciéndole a mi subconsciente por hacerme entrar a aquel lugar para sacarla, si ya con unos segundos en esa sala terminaba así, no quería ni pensar que hubiese pasado de continuar con el aborto.

Solo una vez Sakura se hubo calmado un poco la subí a mi apartamento, ya que no quería arriesgarme a subirla en ese estado de semiinconsciencia que se encontraba anteriormente y que luego me acusara de aprovechado o algo por el estilo y si bien el lugar no estaba lo que se le dice ordenado, a ella pareció no molestarle, ya que permaneció acurrucada en uno de los sillones de la sala todo el tiempo que me demoré en ir a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas y preparar té para ambos.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila?- le pregunté mientras le entregaba un té bien azucarado y me sentaba junto a ella. No sabía cómo le gustaba, pero dadas las circunstancias, preferí dárselo con harta glucosa para ver si con eso se calmaba.

-Sí, eso creo- me respondió aceptando el té y dándole un pequeño sorbo, manteniendo la vista fija en el piso –Yo… no sé, no sé qué decirte por lo que viste-

-Bueno, sé que cuando comenzamos a juntarnos, quedamos en que no nos meteríamos en la vida personal del otro, pero por lo ocurrido hoy, creo que las reglas cambian ¿No? Lo mínimo que me merezco ahora es una explicación- le pedí lo más calmo posible para no asustarla y así lograr que me diera alguna excusa para su irresponsable comportamiento.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Bien, hace un buen rato ya que me estaba esperando esta pregunta, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para responderla. Porque ahora, que ya todo había pasado y era capaz de ver todo fríamente, podía darme cuenta de lo pobre de mis excusas, pero había sido la única solución que encontraba.

Tomé un nuevo sorbo del té que me había entregado Li, mientras lo veía de reojo, captando como me miraba expectante a mi respuesta –Okey- dije suspirando, para darme el animo a continuar –Creo que ya te has enterado que estoy embarazada- el asintió quedamente, esperando a que prosiguiera –y bueno… Yo no quería esto…- sentí como las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salirse y a la vez, como mi corazón volvía a estrujarse, al ser esta la segunda persona a quien le contaba sobre mi embarazo y el temor a ser rechazada nuevamente se hacía latente. –El padre es Eriol, y bueno, creí… creí que si lograba deshacerme de todo lo que me vinculara a esa noche, Tomoyo me podría perdonar y podríamos volver a ser amigas como antes-

-¿Ellos lo saben?- me preguntó Li mirándome seriamente.

-Tomoyo sí, pero Eriol no puede enterarse, al menos no si quiero que Tomoyo me perdone algún día…-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Tomoyo me pidió que no se lo dijese y si con eso puedo recuperar nuestra amistad, entonces no se lo diré- dije con firmeza, dejando la taza a medio vaciar en la mesita de centro que estaba frente a nosotros.

-¿Y por eso fue que lo hiciste?- me preguntó él, ahora enojado, por lo que yo asentí sin atreverme a mirarlo -¿¡arriesgaste tu vida solo por esa estupidez?!- gritó ahora tomándome del brazo para que lo mirase.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- le respondí, también gritando, mientras las lágrimas caían libres por mi rostro. Sabía que había sido una decisión estúpida pero no tenía otra alternativa –Necesitaba volver mi vida a la normalidad…-

-Y te fuiste por la vía fácil sin pensar en las consecuencias- Shaoran se puso de pie mientras se pasaba la mano, con algo de desesperación, por el cabello.

-¡Por favor Shaoran!- Exclamé yo ahora exasperada, sin importarme el haber usado su nombre de pila. No tenía idea del porqué de su arranque de preocupación, pero él no tenía derecho a juzgarme –Tú menos que nadie tienes derecho a criticar mis actos, ya que no lo piensas dos veces antes de drogarte para escapar de lo que sea que hayas hecho en tu pasado-

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando Sakura- habló el ahora con voz amenazante, que provocó un temblor en mi, que yo percibí como miedo.

-¡Claro que no! Solo sé que día a día te estás matando por esa estúpida droga con tal de no enfrentar tu pasado, pero de todos modos tienes el descaro de alegarme a mí por tomar el camino fácil- le dije parándome también.

-Lo que yo hice no tiene solución…- dijo en un susurro y pude ver desde mi posición, a dos metros de él, como algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero hice caso omiso a su dolor y le seguí gritando.

-¿¡No tiene solución!? Por favor Shaoran, cualquier solución es mejor a estar huyendo de todo con…-

-¡Maté a mi hermana maldita sea!- Su grito me dejó helada durante bastante tiempo. Ya no recordaba en qué momento la conversación había ido de mi casi aborto hasta este punto, solo era consciente del muchacho que yacía sentado en el sofá de aquella sala, indefenso, llorando mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Completamente inconsciente a lo que dictaba mi lado racional, decidí acercarme a aquel supuesto asesino, sentándome a su lado para poder consolarlo, dándole un abrazo tal como él lo había hecho conmigo hace tan solo unos minutos.

-Esta no es la reacción que esperaba de alguien que acaba de enterarse que tiene por amigo a un asesino- comentó Shaoran al tiempo que me abrazaba de vuelta y acomodaba su cabeza en la hendidura de mi cuello –Estaba esperando escuchar en cualquier momento un portazo-

-No suelo tomar decisiones racionales últimamente- dije dando un suspiro, mientras sentía como se calmaba –Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que ambos nos necesitamos Shaoran, pero para poder seguir con todo esto necesito que me cuentes qué sucedió…-

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Me sujete aún más fuerte de la cintura de Sakura al escuchar sus palabras, nunca desde lo ocurrido nadie se había sentado a escucharme. Mi madre, con la frialdad que la caracterizaba, se limitó a mover sus influencias para sacarme del país lo antes posible, mientras que el resto de mis hermanas no se enteró de lo ocurrido hasta tiempo después que yo llegara a Japón.

Por lo tanto el que Sakura estuviese aquí, sin el menor signo de temor a mi persona, dispuesta a escucharme, trajo de nuevo a mi mente los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día, y tal como mis recuerdos mostraban los hechos, se los fui relatando. Sin soltarme del agarre de su abrazo.

_Hace más de dos años yo era un adolecente completamente normal. Vivía en Hong-Kong, mi ciudad natal, junto con mi madre y dos de mis hermanas, ya que las otras dos ya estaban viviendo su propia vida junto a sus maridos e hijos._

_Aunque bueno, tan normal no era mi vida al pertenecer a una de las familias más influyentes de todo el país, pero yo intentaba ignorar mi procedencia y el poder de mi familia con tal de vivir como cualquier adolecente del lugar, yendo al instituto, juntándome con amigos y emborrachándome de vez en cuando, pero solo le hacía al alcohol, en esos tiempos aun no necesitaba de las drogas._

_Pero en solo una noche mi vida dio un giro completamente inesperado. Había salido de fiesta con Chang, mi mejor amigo, y Fuutie, mi hermana favorita, por así decirlo. Ella era tan solo un año mayor que yo, a pesar que ante cualquier persona podría parecer que yo era el mayor, ya sea por el físico o su forma de pensar. Aunque quien era mayor o menor de los dos era lo que menos nos importaba, nosotros éramos felices viviendo como cualquier adolecente, siempre juntos en cada borrachera y estupidez que se nos ocurriera._

_Yo a ella la amaba más que a cualquier persona en este mundo, ella fue quien me consoló luego de la muerte de mi padre, quien estuvo conmigo la primera vez que me escape de la escuela, en mi primera borrachera, ella era quien debía de aprobar a cada chica con la cual quisiera decir (vale decir que era extremadamente celosa) Tal como yo tenía que aprobar a cualquier chico que quisiera acercársele, pero obviamente hasta ese instante yo no había aprobado a nadie._

_Pero en fin, yo era feliz, hasta esa noche._

_Habíamos ido a pasarla bien a un conocido bar de la ciudad, obviamente con carnets falsos, ya que ninguno de nosotros era mayor de edad. El motivo de la parranda de esa noche era que Chang había vuelto a perder a otra de las tantas novias que había tenido y quería desahogarse entre alcohol y música. _

_Además de nosotros, íbamos acompañados de otros cuantos amigos de la escuela, por lo que durante gran parte de la noche no estuvimos juntos, pero cuando ya eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, comencé a preocuparme porque desde las doce que no veía a mi hermana, por Chang no me preocupaba porque seguramente hace ya rato se había encontrado con alguna chica y se había ido del lugar._

_Luego de mira a mi alrededor en busca de Fuutie y no encontrarla decidí separarme de la desconocida chica con la cual bailaba para poder llamar a mi hermana al celular. Después de tres veces que al no contestarme una grabadora me mandara al buzón de voz, salí del lugar en busca de mejor señal. Era raro que mi hermana no me contestara una llamada a la primera, por lo que me estaba empezando a preocupar._

_Una vez en la silenciosa calle a la que daba el local volví a llamar al celular de mi hermana y cuando ya había marcado tres tonos de espera pude distinguir una extraña luz en el piso, al otro lado de la calle. Crucé rápidamente con el corazón en un puño, tenía un mal presentimiento, y este aumentó al reconocer el celular de mi hermana botado a la entrada de un oscuro callejón._

_-¡Fuutie!- la llamé mirando hacia la oscuridad, sin obtener más respuesta que un gato que salió corriendo del callejón -¿Fuutie estás aquí?- volví a preguntar al aire mientras entraba al lugar guardándome los celulares en el bolsillo de la chaqueta._

_Todo estaba oscuro mientras seguía caminando entremedio de un inquietante silencio el cual solo aumentaba más mi miedo a lo que pudiese encontrar al final de aquel interminable pasadizo. Y mi mundo se hizo añicos cuando escuché un grito de dolor que podría reconocer en cualquier momento, por algo Fuutie era mi hermana favorita._

_Corrí gritando su nombre hasta donde el callejón era cerrado por altos edificios, podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor de mi hermana hacer eco en las paredes, pero no lograba encontrarla entre tanto escombro que me rodeaba._

_-Xiao… lang- escuché como me llamó con voz débil, y fue allí que logré localizarla a solo unos pasos de mí, tendida a un costado callejón._

_-¡Fuutie!- exclamé hincándome junto a ella con rapidez, pero todo el alivio que pude sentir por un pequeño segundo murió cuando, a pesar de la poca luz que llegaba, pude distinguir que traía las ropas todas rasgadas y una enormes marcas de violencia en su cuerpo –Mierda Fuutie ¿Quién te hizo esto?- le pregunté acariciándole suavemente la cara llena de rasguños y mordidas. Un maldito la había violado y yo no estuve allí para defenderla._

_-Xiaolang- volvió ella a repetir mi nombre cerrando los ojos al sentir mi tacto, para luego volver a abrirlos, mostrándome su eterna sonrisa –por favor… no hagas idioteces que yo…- me estaba pidiendo, pero no logró terminar la oración antes que, con un pequeño gemido, su voz se apagara y sus ojos tan castaños como los míos perdieran su brillo tan especial._

_-¡No! ¡Fuutie!- exclamé al darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo -¡Hermanita! No me hagas esto por favor- empecé a gritar con un nudo en la garganta, mientras comenzaba a sacudirla de los hombros, pero sus ojos, ahora fríos, no daban señal alguna de querer volver a moverse –Fuutie, por favor… no me dejes…- seguí sollozando abrazada a su cuerpo inerte._

_No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, solo fui consciente que cuando el sol ya había salido fui separado del cuerpo de mi hermana por un oficial de la policía y fui entregado a los brazos de alguna de mis otras hermanas, no sabría decir cual fue, ya que mi mente seguía sin poder reaccionar a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y solo podía mirar como un par de hombres envolvían el cadáver de Fuutie en una bolsa negra para poder sacarlo de allí._

_-¡No!- grité al notar en ese momento que todo era cierto, que mi hermana había sido arrebatada por algún idiota de la manera más cruel que alguien pudiese imaginar, ya jamás volvería a mostrarme su tierna sonrisa ante cualquier idiotez que le dijera, ya no volvería a aconsejarme sobre qué mujer sería perfecta para mi, ya más nada. Ella ya no volvería a mi lado y mi vida comenzaba a caer por un oscuro precipicio._

_Antes que alguien me pudiese detener, me hallaba corriendo por la ciudad a toda la velocidad que me daban mis pies. Fuutie siempre decía que esa era la mejor forma de olvidarte de todo lo que te aquejaba, pero el dolor seguía allí clavándose como un puñal en mi corazón._

_Estuve corriendo alrededor de un par de horas, chocando con la gente sin detenerme a pedir disculpas, cruzando calles sin tomar en cuenta los vehículos con los cuales me cruzaba. Solo quería escapar, por eso no me detuve hasta llegar al bosque ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, al lugar donde siempre iba cuando me peleaba con Fuutie o cuando quería estar solo._

_-Sabía que en algún momento vendrías para acá- escuché la voz de Chang cuando me senté bajo un gran roble, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –me he enterado lo de tu hermana… una verdadera lástima-_

_-Te juro que lo hare pagar Chang- le dije sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras golpeaba el piso con mis puños –Si encuentro al maldito que le hizo esto a Fuutie te juro que lo haré pagar por cada rasguño…-_

_-Entonces puedes empezar cortándote cada parte de tu cuerpo- dijo él con un pequeño deje de satisfacción en su voz –porque tú eres el principal responsable de su muerte-_

_-¿De qué hablas Chang?- le pregunté levantando al fin la vista hacia él, encontrándome que aun vestía la misma ropa de la noche anterior, tenía ligeras marcas de sangre y uno que otro golpe. Mi mente de inmediato comenzó a hacer teorías para su estado, pero yo era incapaz de reaccionar._

_-Que tú mataste a tu hermana Xiaolang- me dijo él con odio contenido –Tú y tu estúpida perfección fueron los causantes de su…- _

_-¿¡Qué hiciste!?- le interrumpí, intuyendo su respuesta. Mientras me ponía de pie, con los músculos totalmente tensos por la furia contenida._

_-Solo he equiparado las cosas, querido Xiao- dijo con una sonrisa llena de locura marcada en su rostro –Estaba harto que todas las personas que me han importado me hayan dejado con un "lo siento, pero prefiero a tu amigo", estaba harto de tu maldita perfección, harto que tú con tan solo una estúpida sonrisa obtuvieras todo lo que quisieses, mientras el resto de los mortales debíamos esforzarnos por conseguirlo. Ahora es tu turno de sufrir Xiaolang, porque tú y tu estúpida arrogancia que no te permitió ver el dolor de los demás fueron los que me llevaron a esto. Aunque lamento que la vida de tu hermana haya terminado así, me caía bien. Pero sé que la amabas, tal como yo amaba todo lo que me quitaste… Quería que sufrieras igual que yo-_

_Después de aquel discurso dado por quien fuese mi mejor amigo me abalancé hacia el golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Él había dañado a mi hermana y tenía el descaro de contármelo en la cara sin una pisca de vergüenza._

_-¡Vamos Xiaolang!- exclamaba Chang entre golpe y golpe que le daba en la cara sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por defenderse –puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero eso no traerá de vuelta a Fuutie y lo sabes-_

_-¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre!- le grite mientras estampaba su cabeza contra un árbol, logrando que una gran cantidad de sangre comenzara a salir de su nuca, pero eso no lo detuvo a seguir hablando._

_-Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí cuando lo hacía mía… ¿Sabías que aun era virgen? Creo que eso fue lo más gratificante de…- no lo deje continuar, porque le estampe un combo en la cara, pero de todas formas él seguía riéndose de forma maniática. _

_Yo estaba cegado por la ira y supongo que fue por eso, que no fue hasta una gran cantidad de golpes luego de haberlo tirado en el piso, que me di cuenta que su risa ya no seguía y su cuerpo no reaccionaba de forma alguna a mis golpes._

_A penas me di cuenta de esos detalles me alejé de su cuerpo. Tenía las manos y la ropa llena de sangre._

_De alguna forma, con la mente completamente perturbada por lo que acababa de hacer, logré llegar a mi casa sin que nadie me viese, al menos hasta llegar a la oficina de mi madre, donde se encontraba ella, tan imponente y seria como siempre seguramente arreglando todo para el funeral de mi hermana… Fuutie, como la extrañaría. Más lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por mis mejillas._

_-Mamá- la llamé, logrando que ella levantara la vista de los papeles y observara sorprendida mi atuendo ensangrentado –Acabo de asesinar a Chang…-_

***

Hola!!

Aquí ya está un nuevo capitulo con alto contenido dramatico y algo más largo de lo normal, casi recién salido del horno. Casi por que lo termine anoche a las 4 am, pero quise dormir un poco y volver a leerlo antes de subirlo. Aunque de todos modos no me convenció del todo la parte final, ya que no sé si logré expresar de buena manera la angustia de shaoran :/ pero ahi me lo dirán ustedes ;)

Espero que ls halla gustado este nuevo capitulo que marcará un antes y un despues en la relación entre nuestros proagonistas, ya que como dijo Sakura, ambos se necesitan para salir del abismo en el cual se encuentran, y eso es lo que pretendo marcar en los siguientes capitulos, aunque aun no tengo ni la menor idea de como hacerlo xD

Paso también a agradecer los reviews, alertas y favoritos =) y como es costumbre, ahorita me pongo a responderlos para que luego no se me olvide y de paso ustedes no olviden hacer click en el botoncito verde de ahí abajo porque me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este nuevo capitulo ;)

Un beso enorme a todas/os. Se cuidan!

bye!


	5. Nuevos comienzos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_De alguna forma, con la mente completamente perturbada por lo que acababa de hacer, logré llegar a mi casa sin que nadie me viese, al menos hasta llegar a la oficina de mi madre, donde se encontraba ella, tan imponente y seria como siempre seguramente arreglando todo para el funeral de mi hermana… Fuutie, como la extrañaría. Más lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por mis mejillas.  
-Mamá- la llamé, logrando que ella levantara la vista de los papeles y observara mi atuendo ensangrentado –Acabo de asesinar a Chang…-_

**Consecuencias**

**Capitulo 5: "Nuevos comienzos"**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Me removí entre las suaves sabanas que me envolvían al sentir el ruido del teléfono. Mi hermano me advirtió las molestias que podía causar el tener un teléfono en la pieza, pero yo no lo oí por que el brusco despertar de las mañanas por alguien imprudente era altamente recompensado por las largas charlas nocturnas con mi mejor amiga… aunque últimamente ya no se dan y son pocas las posibilidades que vuelvan a ocurrir.

Sin pensármelo más e intentando quitar a Tomoyo de mi mente, me giré en mi cama la cual tenía un olor un tanto extraño y me estiré para coger el teléfono ubicado en mi mesita de noche.

-Mochi mochi- saludé como de costumbre sin abrir los ojos hasta que escuché hablar por el otro lado de la línea a una mujer en un idioma un tanto extraño.

Fue entonces que noté que no me encontraba en mi cuarto como pensaba, sino que en una habitación decorada en tonos verdes, bastante varonil y que definitivamente olía a Shaoran, una curiosa mescla entre perfume masculino y marihuana.

En aquel momento recordé que la noche anterior, luego que con mucho trabajo lograse convencer a Shaoran que yo no le temía por el horrible crimen que había cometido un par de años antes. Que creía comprender el dolor y la rabia al enterarse lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho a su hermana, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo en su posición. Además, él, sin quererlo, se había transformado en mi ancla al mundo real al salvarme de lo que tenía planeado hacer con mi hijo… Si, ahora no tenía miedo de admitir ante mi misma que esteba por ser mamá, y debía de hacerme cargo del niño o niña que viniese en camino, a pesar de no poder contar con la ayuda del hombre que me había ayudado a crearlo.

Pero en fin, volviendo al tema anterior, luego de estar un buen rato consolando a Shaoran y dándole a entender que él no era el asesino de su hermana _ya que me había dado un buen susto al decir que él había matado a alguien de su misma sangre…_ Y bien, la cosa era que yo tampoco me sentía del todo bien con lo que estuve a punto de hacer, por lo que luego que él también me diera su apoyo y prometer que lograríamos salir juntos de nuestras desgracias, le pedí poder quedarme en su departamento, ya que quería hacer un par de cosas antes de enfrentarme a mi familia y no creía ser capaz de mirarlos a la cara ahora que decidía continuar con el embarazo. Y por el simple hecho que me encuentro ahora tirada en su cama, podrán suponer que el accedió y luego de una pequeña llamada a mi padre y una leve mentira sobre mi paradero, Shaoran me había cedido su cama y una pijama que le quedaba pequeña para que pudiese dormir cómoda mientras él se relegaba al incomodo sofá de la sala.

Y bueno, eso nos llevaba a porque en este momento me encontraba recostada en aquella cama que no era la mía, habiendo contestado una llamada que no iba dirigida hacia mí y sin entender una sola palabra de lo que decían al otro lado de la línea.

-Ehh… Etto, disculpe- dije cuando reaccione a que la mujer seguía esperando una respuesta a lo que sea que hubiese dicho –Yo… No sé si me entienda, pero enseguida llamaré a Shaoran- me apresuré a decir mientras intentaba ponerme de pie aun con el auricular en la oreja, pero las sabanas decidieron ponerse en mi contra, enredándose en mis pies e impidiéndome salir de la cama con rapidez.

-_No, espera un momento_- me dijo de pronto la misma mujer de hace un momento en un perfecto japonés, por lo que detuve mis infructuosos intentos por levantarme mientras le daba a entender que aun seguía escuchándola _-¿Eres novia de Xiaolang?_- me preguntó la mujer con voz bastante calma, tanto así que me dio escalofríos.

-¡No!- me apresuré a exclamar ante la suposición de la señora mientras mis mejillas se coloraban, algo que por suerte ella no podía notar –Solo soy una amiga… Bueno, usted me perdonará, pero ¿Con quién hablo? Me incomoda un poco esto de no saber quién es-

-_Soy Ieran Li, la madre de Xiaolang_- me contestó la mujer sin inmutar su tono de voz, por lo que rápidamente recordé la imagen que me había hecho de ella cuando Shaoran me conto de la fría reacción de su madre cuando lo contó sobre el asesinato que había cometido –_Él no me había comentado sobre ti, pero supongo que has de ser importante para que te hayas quedado en su departamento-_

-Bueno, yo…- no supe que contestarle a su suposición. Yo no sabía si Shaoran de verdad me sintiera como alguien importante en su vida, es más, podría asegurar que varias veces fui un simple estorbo, pero antes que corrigiera a la mujer sobre aquel detalle continuo hablando.

-_Dime, por favor, ¿Cómo se encuentra Xiaolang?- _me preguntó con la misma seria voz de quien pregunta por el clima, lo que en parte me irrito, cómo podía tener el cinismo de preguntar su estado si sabe lo que vivió tras la muerte de su hermana y ella en vez de consolarlo simplemente lo mando lejos, como quien tira la basura.

-Se encuentra todo lo bien que se puede tras ser exiliado de su país por su propia familia cuando él más la necesitaba- le dije con un deje de rencor en mi voz que me sorprendió a mí misma. Pero antes que la mujer me pudiese dar respuesta alguna escuché unos pasos afuera de la habitación, seguido de unos leves golpes en la puerta, por lo que me vi obligada a terminar de manera rápida la conversación, para evitar que Shaoran me regañara luego –Discúlpeme, pero debo irme- dije en voz baja antes de cortar el teléfono sin esperar a que la señora Li me dijese algo.

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Miré la hora en mi celular por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos. Llevaba durmiendo a ratos desde las una de la mañana, luego que dejase a Sakura durmiendo en mi habitación, ya que producto de la conversación que habíamos tenido no había podido sacarme de la cabeza a mi hermana en toda la noche.

Esta había sido la primera vez que hablaba de lo sucedido y el que Sakura estuviese a mi lado, escuchándome y haciéndome ver que yo no tenía la culpa de la muerte de mi hermana. Pero yo no podía evitar sentirme culpable tras las palabras del idiota de Chang. Durante los últimos dos años me torturé a mi mismo pensando en todo lo que hice y no hice para salvar a mi hermana, en cómo no me di cuenta de las intenciones de ese sujeto que se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo para poder hacer algo a tiempo y evitar aquella desgracia.

Pero, tal como me había hecho ver Sakura la noche anterior, nada sacaba pensando en el "y si hubiera", porque eso lamentablemente no traería de vuelta a la vida la sonrisa eterna de Fuutie…

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras me sentaba correctamente en el sillón, tirando las frazadas que me cubrían hacia un lado, para poder quitar de mi mente la última imagen que tenía de mi hermana, donde me pedía que no hiciera idioteces que ella no hiciera. ¡Y mírenme ahora! Desesperado por un poco de marihuana para poder soportar el primer bloque de clases, cuando tenía más que claro el odio que sentía ella por las drogas luego de tener una mala experiencia con un novio adicto.

Inevitablemente miré perezosamente a mi alrededor en busca de algún cigarrillo olvidado por allí, pero no había nada (al menos a simple vista) y no tenía ganas de ir a despertar a Sakura para poder sacar algo de la dosis que había comprado la tarde anterior.

Suspirando, y sin ánimo alguno por la cantidad de cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza, me levanté camino a la cocina, dispuesto a servirme una taza de café bien cargado. Ya venía a ser hora, luego de dos años, que comenzara a hacer caso a los consejos de mi hermana y podía tomar esto como una señal.

Tenía claro que me sería bastante difícil llevar a cabo la decisión que acababa de tomar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en mi propio departamento tenía las dosis necesarias para más de dos semanas, pero esperaba poder lograrlo por Fuutie.

Mientras esperaba que mi café estuviese listo pude escuchar como el teléfono comenzaba a sonar y como mi ánimo no era el mejor preferí dejarlo sonar, ya que de seguro era mi madre con su inspección semanal para ver si me encontraba drogado nuevamente.

Ya con el café listo, me dirigí a la sala para dejar fluir libremente los recuerdos que venían a mi mente, que ya no eran del trágico suceso del que fui protagonista, si no, de diversos momentos vividos con mi hermana.

Y eso, como ya había dicho antes, era algo que debía agradecerle eternamente a Sakura. El que ella me hubiese escuchado anoche había provocado que las puertas que mantenía cerradas tras la muerte de mi hermana se volviesen a abrir, permitiéndome que dejara de lado aquella obsesión mía por no dejarme disfrutar lo que me estaba dando la vida como castigo por la muerte de Fuutie.

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar que por su embarazo Sakura no se alejase de mí, ya que en estos instantes ella venía a ser el único vínculo capaz de atarme a la realidad.

Una vez terminado mi café me dispuse a ir a despertar a Sakura. Eran algo más de las siete de la mañana y no sabía si ella andaba con el uniforme para ir al instituto, y en el caso que no lo tuviera, debía de ir a su casa a por el si no quería llegar tarde.

Di unos suaves golpes a la puerta de mi habitación, escuchando leves movimientos adentro, lo que me indicaba que Sakura debía de estar despierta -¿Sakura?- la llamé volviendo a golpear.

-Ya… ¡Ya voy!- escuché a Sakura gritar desde adentro, para verla segundos después abrir la puerta y aparecer frente a mí con el cabello completamente revuelto –Buenos días Shaoran- me saludo sonriente.

-Buenos días Sakura- le salude yo también intentando responderle el gesto, pero creo que no me salió -¿Te he despertado?-

-No, el sonido del teléfono me despertó hace un rato- me comentó ella despreocupadamente entrando nuevamente a la habitación, para comenzar a ordenar la cama.

-Lo siento, se me olvido que tenía un teléfono en la habitación, de haberme acordado hubiese contestado rápidamente-

-¡No!- se apresuró a responderme, mientras yo la notaba algo nerviosa y ni idea de porqué podía ser –De todos modos ha sido bueno, porque últimamente me la paso durmiendo más de la cuenta, además que ya he abusado mucho de tu hospitalidad-

-De eso no te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- le dije sentándome junto a ella sobre la cama y le acaricie el cabello, desordenándoselo más aun, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara –excepto para cambiar pañales, claro, aún no estoy preparado para eso- bromeé.

-Gracias Shaoran, de verdad eres un muy buen amigo- me dijo sonriente al tiempo en que me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla que logró descolocarme por unos segundos, mientras sentía como mi cara comenzaba a arder –Mereces ser feliz como cualquier otra persona, de eso no hay duda. Ahora, debo ir a cambiarme y tú también si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación dejándome allí, aun algo aturdido.

Habrán pasado más de cinco minutos antes que pudiese despabilarme por completo y comenzar a ponerme el uniforme. Por lo que cuando salí de mi habitación, ya listo, Sakura ya estaba vestida con la misma ropa que había llegado el día de ayer y tenía preparado unos hot cakes para el desayuno. Comimos conversando sobre cosas triviales, hasta que me di cuenta que tan solo faltaban diez minutos para que comenzaran las clases, y Sakura no se veía apurada por ir a buscar su uniforme.

-¿No piensas ir a clases?- le pregunté extrañado, a la que ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora que he decidido quedarme con mi hijo debo de hacer unas cuantas cosas- me explicó mientras comenzaba a recoger y a lavar la losa que habíamos usado –Debo tener más de dos meses de embarazo, y aún no he ido a ningún control médico. No creo que eso sea bueno-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le propuse poniéndome de pie también para ayudarla a ordenar.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario- me sonrió –como no he ido antes, no sé si podré hacer más que pedir una hora con algún ginecólogo y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo. Apropósito, creo que ya debes irte- dijo mirando el reloj y empujándome al pasillo que daba a la puerta, tomando tanto su mochila como la mía que estaban junto a la entrada –Si no nos damos prisa llegaras tarde-

-¡Espera Sakura!- la alcancé a detener antes que siguiera arrastrándome fuera del departamento –Necesito pedirte un favor…-

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Camine junto a Shaoran hasta que estuvimos a un par de cuadras de la escuela, ya que no quería que nadie me viese y le diera aviso a mi papá que no había ido a clases. Quería tener todos los trámites hechos antes de contarle que sería abuelo.

-Será mejor que me valla a clases- me dijo Shaoran cuando llegamos a la desviación de nuestros caminos -¿Estas segura que estarás bien sola?- me preguntó por milésima vez en lo que llevábamos de caminata.

-Si, no te preocupes Shaoran, Todo irá bien- le respondí acariciándole la mejilla en un acto inconciente para poder calmar su preocupación.

-Gracias Sakura- me dijo él apoyando ligeramente su rostro en mi mano, con los ojos cerrados –es muy difícil para mi hacer esto, y el que puedas ayudarme es un gran favor- dijo dedicándome una ligera sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Inmediatamente después seguí mi camino sonrojada, al darme cuenta que era la primera vez que veía una autentica sonrisa en el rostro de Shaoran. Solo esperaba que ahora el pudiese cumplir con lo que se propuso y dejar al fin de lado las drogas que lo vienen consumiendo desde un tiempo atrás.

Aun con eso en mente me detuve en el puente que cruza el parque pingüino y fue allí que deje caer el contenido de la bolsa que me había entregado Shaoran, la cual contenía, según él me dijo, las dosis que había comprado de marihuana recién él día de ayer. Pero que había decidido deshacerse de ella para no tener la tentación de fumársela en casa.

Y como el no se veía capaz de hacerlo por si mismo, me había pedido a mi que hiciera esa tarea y de allí también proviene su preocupación a dejarme sola, supongo yo, ya que no es muy seguro andar con más de 100 gramos de marihuana en la mochila.

Pero en fin, luego de ver como la hierba se disolvía entre las corrientes del río, continué con mi camino hacia el consultorio para empezar con los trámites. Como era la primera vez que iba no puede hacer más que tomarme unos exámenes de sangre reglamentarios para comprobar mi embarazo y tomar una hora de ecografía y con un ginecólogo para el día domingo.

Todo esto lo tuve que hacer con extremo cuidado, ya que mi hermano como estudiante de medicina suele venir a este hospital a hacer sus prácticas (y no tenía idea si hoy le tocaba venir o tenía clases) y a pesar de estar especializándose en pediatría, podía darse el caso que se pasara por estos pasillos y no me quería arriesgar.

Me dieron las tres de la tarde cuando terminé todo aquello y me vi caminando rumbo a mi casa, aún era temprano para que mi padre y Touya estuvieran en casa, por lo que me desvié a comprar un poco de chocolate con el poco dinero que me quedaba, ya que solo esta golosina era capaz de calmarme aunque sea solo un poco.

Tal como pensaba, cuando llegue a casa esta estaba vacía, por lo que luego de almorzar algo de lo que quedo de la cena de ayer me fui inmediatamente a mi habitación para poder dormir un rato.

El sonido de la puerta de mi habitación al cerrarse fue lo que me despertó horas después, cuando ya estaba oscuro.

-Aún sigue durmiendo- escuché la voz de mi hermano al otro lado de la habitación, seguramente había sido él quien cerro la puerta, tras haber comprobado si seguía allí. Me pregunté qué hora sería para que sonara tan preocupado por mi larga siesta.

-¿No estará enferma?- escuché ahora la voz de mi padre, que sonaba bastante preocupado.

-No lo sé. Al menos no tiene signos de fiebre. Pero yo también estoy preocupado, desde hace semanas que la he notado algo deprimida, además que está durmiendo más de lo normal…- el silencio calló al otro lado de la habitación, mientras yo me sentaba en mi cama, decidida a contarles sobre mi embarazo.

-Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien- me dije a mi misma dándome ánimos, sin dejar de acariciar suavemente mi vientre y dándome el impulso necesario salí de mi habitación rápidamente, antes de arrepentirme de mi decisión –Papá, Touya…- los llamé al encontrarme con ellos en el pasillo, logrando que ambos me miraran sorprendidos por mi repentina aparición -¿Podemos hablar?-

***

_Bien, esto lo iba a subir anoche, pero no sé si fue mi internet o ff quien no queria funcionar y como tenia sueño lo deje para hoy xd y como ando con lata y el teclado de este pc está malo,m hagamos de cuenta que lo subi anoche para no tener que cambiar todo lo que sale ahi abajo ;) _

Hola! :) Estoy aquí de nuevo, con un "leve" retraso, pero espero que me comprendan, después de tanto drama me ha costado hacer este capítulo. Pero por suerte, me he puesto a leer el manga de TRC y al parecer el ver nuevamente a mi Shao-kun en acción ha hecho que la inspiración vuelva a mi (L) xD

Bueno, bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro, espero sinceramente que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, personalmente a mi me gusto (en comparación a la primera versión que había escrito) sobre todo cuando shao se pone todo rojito xD

Bien, aquí ya van a ser las 3:30 de la mañana, así que como podrán saber no podré responder los reviews uno por uno, pero de todas maneras quiero agradecerle a: **Clyo-Potter **(ahora si! El momento que tantos esperas viene en el próximo capítulo:), **lfanycka, The Crazy Girls, aridarck, Ashaki, Blouson Der Herz **(respecto a tu pregunta, no tengo idea porque siempre matan a Fuutie xD yo la puse a ella porque su nombre siempre me ha parecido el más feliz de todos y crei que sería la que mejor quedaba con el personaje, no hay otra excusa xB), **ziitah-TxE-, Nisicrita, zamiprincess, nani27, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Naty **y **JenLi-Chiba92.**

Muchas gracias a Todas(os ustedes por sus mensajes, que son los que finalmente me animan a seguir escribiendo :D estaré esperando sus comentarios tras este nuevo capítulo, y espero no haberlas defraudado ;)

Se me cuidan Chicas, y nos estamos leyendo por allí :)

Bye!


	6. Tres Centímetros

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_-Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien- me dije a mi misma dándome ánimos, sin dejar de acariciar suavemente mi vientre y dándome el impulso necesario salí de mi habitación rápidamente, antes de arrepentirme de mi decisión –Papá, Touya…- los llamé al encontrarme con ellos en el pasillo, logrando que ambos me miraran sorprendidos por mi repentina aparición -¿Podemos hablar?-_

**Consecuencias**

**Capitulo 6: "Tres centímetros"**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Y aquí estábamos los tres sentados en silencio en la sala de la casa. Me encontraba frente a mi papá y Touya, esperando alguna ola de valentía que me permitiese contarles mi verdad. Como era lógico, tenía miedo a la reacción que pudiesen tener al enterarse de todo, y es que no es muy común contarle a tu familia que estas embarazada de dos meses y piensas hacerte cargo sola con tal que el padre del bebe no se entere.

-Sakura ¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó mi papá notablemente preocupado por mi silencio desde que los abordé en el pasillo, mientras que Touya tan solo me miraba seriamente, lo que me llevaba a suponer que sospechaba algo.

-Yo… papá, Touya, yo…- me mordí el labio mientras intentaba soltar aquello que debía decir, pero el nudo que se formó en mi garganta me dificultaba hablar claramente –yo… estoy embarazada- solté finalmente mirando fijamente a mi padre, esperando su reacción.

Durante los primeros segundos lo único que reino en la sala fue el silencio. De reojo pude notar como Touya crispaba las manos, en un intento de contener su furia, él siempre fue muy sobre protector conmigo, así que si lo conocía tan bien como creía, seguramente estaba pensando en la única forma en que un pequeño niño pudiese aparecer en mi vientre y tratando de adivinar quién era el culpable para dejarlo medio muerto en este mismo instante. Pero quien más me importaba ahora era mi papá. Sabía que lo había defraudado con esta noticia, ya que él siempre me previno de estas situaciones, quizás no explícitamente, pero de vez en cuando (sobre todo cuando iba a esas fiestas cargadas de alcohol, _que ironía_) me advertía que debía cuidarme, que aun me quedaba toda una vida por delante.

Teníamos toda mi vida planeada, por decirlo de algún modo, Yo ya le había dado a entender mi gusto por la arqueología y teníamos pensado que una vez terminara mis estudios, nos iríamos de viaje por diversas ruinas, antes de ponerme a estudiar en la universidad para así poder ayudarle con sus investigaciones y continuar con su trabajo cuando él ya no pudiera. Era una de las pocas cosas que habíamos decidido entre ambos, ya que luego de la prematura muerte de mi madre, nuestra relación no había sido de las más cercanas y la arqueología podría ser el vínculo más fuerte que nos uniera.

Pero con un bebe en camino todo se complica. De partida, ya ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder terminar mis estudios y menos si podría seguir la que siempre fue la carrera de mis sueños.

-Papá…- le llamé con la voz quebrada luego de unos minutos de angustioso silencio. Necesitaba saber que pensaba, su opinión y que iba a hacer al respecto, y que él se quedara allí en silencio mirando el piso no era de mucha ayuda –Papá, por favor perdóname- dije en medio de unos cuantos sollozos, estirándome para intentar tomarle la mano por sobre la mesa de centro, pero antes que pudiese hacerlo él se puso de pie, mirándome sin expresión alguna.

-Me decepcionaste Sakura- me dijo con voz fría, mientras mi hermano tan solo nos miraba –Será… Será mejor que vayas a casa de Tomoyo, o de alguna amiga este fin de semana. No quiero verte- ya no pude aguantar el llanto luego de escuchar sus gélidas palabras, y quise correr tras él cuando se fue a encerrar en su habitación, pero Touya me lo impidió al envolverme en sus brazos en la mitad del pasillo.

-Papá- susurré amargamente viendo la puerta cerrada de su habitación. No podía creer que esto de verdad estaba pasando, primero mis amigos, y ahora mi propio padre me rechazaba por las consecuencias de una estúpida noche. ¿Era muy difícil de entender que yo no quería esto? Yo no quería traicionar a mi mejor amiga, no quería arruinar la relación de mis mejores amigos, no quería defraudar a mi padre, no quería nada de esto. ¡Maldición! Yo no quería a este niño, pero por primera vez iba a asumir mis errores y hacerme cargo a pesar de mi corta edad, y lo único que veía como respuesta era las personas más importantes para mí se iban alejando. No sabía que esperaban que hiciera, ¿Hubiese sido mejor que abortara, que matara a este niño que estaba creciendo dentro de mí? Quizá… quizá no debí haber dejado que Shaoran me sacara de esa habitación, debí haber seguido con el procedimiento como tenía pensado, así mi vida hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, Tomoyo me habría perdonado y Eriol también, y mi papá jamás se habría enterado. Pero… Pero… Tenía miedo… no pude seguir por que tenía miedo, por mi vida, por lo que pudiese pasar si todo salía mal, por este pequeño que aun no nace. Y no me podía pedir más, si tan solo soy una niña, una niña que jugó a ser grande una noche y se equivocó.

Yo no quería esto, pero me haría responsable, aún si eso conllevaba que todos se alejaran de mí, al menos sabía que podía contar con Shaoran.

Me separé suavemente del pecho de mi hermano, llevaba llorando allí más de una hora, creo, no sé, no llevaba la cuenta. Dejé toda su camisa mojada con mis lágrimas y él no hizo otra cosa más que solo abrazarme, esperando a que me calmara. Por eso supongo que fue, que apenas me vio limpiando los restos de lágrimas de mi rostro, comenzó a hablar.

-Debes darle tiempo Sakura- me dijo refiriéndose a mi papá –Es una noticia bastante fuerte la que le acabas de dar, debe procesarla…- me dijo intentando justificar su comportamiento, y ahí fue que me di cuenta, que al contrario a como yo esperaba, él estaba tranquilo tras la noticia, cuando yo esperaba que luego del shock inicial comenzaría a gritar toda clase de maldiciones, preguntándome quien era el padre de mi bebe.

-¿Y tú?- le pregunté notoriamente confundida -¿No necesitas tiempo para asimilar la noticia?-

Él rio suavemente ante mi pregunta –Yo ya tuve bastante tiempo para asimilarlo…-

-¡¿Tú ya lo sabías?!- exclamé realmente sorprendida –pero… pero, yo…-

-Tú…- me dijo tirando juguetonamente de mi mejilla como hacia cuando era más pequeña, sabiendo cómo me molestaba –fuiste lo suficientemente despistada como para dejar el test de embarazo en el basurero del baño, monstruo, y siendo tú la única capacitada para embarazarse en esta casa, solo era cosa de atar cabos…- explicó, mientras yo recordaba avergonzada, que tras el impacto de enterarme que estaba embarazada, simplemente tiré el aparato sin importarme donde caía, con tal de no volver a verlo.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?- le pregunté con un hilo de voz sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-Porque preferí esperar a que estuvieses preparada para contarnos- me contó pasando su brazo por mis hombros, con una sutil sonrisa, que de pronto se borró, para mirarme seriamente -¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Por lo pronto, irme de acá- dije con un suspiro.

-Sabes que no es necesario…- intentó convencerme, pero yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Él quiere estar solo y yo no lo molestaré con mi presencia- dije resuelta, ya sin rastro del llanto anterior en mi voz -¿Me podrías llevar en tu moto?-

-¿Te quedaras con Tomoyo?-

-No- respondí con una pequeña mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa despreocupada –Tomoyo y yo hemos tenido unos cuantos percances y no creo que quiera recibirme en su casa. Iré a donde un amigo- dije, yéndome a mi pieza a preparar un pequeño bolso antes que mi hermano pudiese preguntar algo sobre quién era ese amigo.

Treinta minutos después estábamos Touya y yo apoyados en su moto, frente al apartamento de Shaoran. Llevábamos sumidos en un incomodo silencio, desde unos segundos atrás, luego que mi hermano me preguntara por el padre de mi bebe. Y le hubiese respondido con la verdad en seguida, de no ser porque sabía que de hacerlo Touya correría a darle su respectiva paliza al responsable, lo que significaba que Eriol también se enterara que sería padre. Y eso precisamente era lo que quería evitar.

-¿Es Hiragizawa?- me dijo sorpresivamente, lo que provocó que me atragantara con mi propia saliva.

-Cla… ¡Claro que no! De… ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!- le pregunté intentando parecer calmada e incluso divertida con su suposición, pero no estaba segura de lograrlo muy bien.

-No es muy común que pelees por tanto tiempo con Tomoyo. Y no creo que sea una coincidencia que la pelea se dé justo ahora que resulta que estás embarazada…- me explicó, mientras yo buscaba alguna forma de salirme de esta.

-Verás, yo… es solo que con Tomoyo hemos tenido una cuantas diferencias, pero Eriol no tiene nada que ver en el asunto- intenté sonar lo más convincente posible –Es solo que Tomoyo no está muy feliz con quien es el padre de mi hijo…- al menos eso si era verdad.

-¿Entonces quién es?- me preguntó ya notándose impaciente.

-Es… Es…- Que dios me perdone por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era la única salida que encontraba –Es Shaoran-

-¿Shaoran? ¿Quién es ese?- me preguntó ahora desconcertado, a lo que yo solo respondí apuntando con mi cabeza al edificio que estaba frente a nosotros –el chico… el… ¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¿Piensas que te dejaré quedarte en el apartamento del tipo que se atrevió a tocarte? Te vuelves a casa conmigo ahora mismo- me ordenó tomándome de la mano, en un intento vago de hacerme subir de nuevo a la moto, pero logré zafarme de su agarre con un pequeño tirón.

-Por favor Touya, ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!- exclamé ya acostumbrada a los ataques de celos de mi hermano –Shaoran es un buen tipo, algo apartado de la sociedad, pero tiene sus razones y piensa hacerse cargo- dije convencida, para luego apartar la mirada al piso –Además, ya escuchaste a papá… No me quiere en casa- sonreí a medias antes de volver a tomar mi bolso que había dejado en el piso junto a la moto.

Escuché un pequeño suspiro de parte de Touya cuando ya estaba lista para marcharme –Esta bien…- dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza –por esta vez te dejare, pero conste que si me entero que si el mocoso llega a hacerte algo, aparte de lo que ya te hizo- miró con desprecio mi vientre, el cual cubrí inmediatamente con mis brazos, como un modo de protegerlo –vendré hasta acá para arrancarle la cabeza y cada miembro de su cuerpo parte por parte partiendo por su…-

-¡Ya Touya!- lo interrumpí antes de que siguiese contando sus planes de masacre, estaba segura de no querer escucharlos –Creo que ya entendí y le daré tu mensaje…- le dije antes de darle un corto beso en la mejilla y despedirme de él.

-¡Sakura!- me llamó él luego que comenzara a alejarme, por lo que me detuve para escuchar lo que fuera a decirme -¿Cuándo tiene hora al médico?- preguntó.

-El domingo, cerca del medio día- contesté con una media sonrisa, que fue respondida por él –me harán mi primera ecografía-

-Tengo práctica, pero intentaré pasar por allá- me prometió antes de despedirse con una seña de su mano y marcharse en su moto.

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Llegué a mi departamento más cansado de lo común, por lo que luego de tirar todas mis cosas en el pasillo del departamento partí a darme una buena siesta a mi alcoba.

Estuve tirado en mi cama durante un par de horas, pero al darme cuenta que no lograba cerrar los ojos ni por un segundo decidí ponerme de pie en busca de algo productivo que hacer. En la escuela había sido más fácil ignorar las ansias que sentía por un poco de marihuana, ya que podía distraerme con las clases o algo por el estilo. Pero estando solo en mi departamento se me estaba haciendo mucho más difícil controlarme, incluso ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle entregado mi dosis completa de droga a Sakura, si al menos tuviese un solo cigarrillo me ayudaría a calmarme. Había sido un idiota al creer que podía dejar mi adicción así como así.

Sin algo que hacer, me pasee por el departamento mirando nada en especial, recordando de vez en cuando a mi hermana y su eterna sonrisa, de seguro ahora ella estaría orgullosa de mi por la decisión que había tomado de dejar las drogas, solo esperaba que me perdonase si volvía a recaer un par de veces, ya que inconscientemente, me encontré minutos después revisando cada rincón de mi departamento algún cigarrillo olvidado que me sirviera de consuelo, pero por más que buscara, no había ni medio gramo por todo el departamento, así que luego de dar vuelta todo el contenido de la cajonera de mi habitación me rendí ante la idea de encontrar algo y me dispuse a volver a ordenar.

Fue mientras estaba ordenando, lo mejor que me permitían mis manos temblorosas, la cajonera de mi habitación cuando dejé caer por accidente mi celular que estaba allí encima, y al agacharme a recogerlo logré divisar un pequeño papel blanco doblado tras el velador que estaba junto a mi cama.

¡Al fin! Dios había escuchado mis plegarias y me había bendecido con un cigarrillo olvidado, que de seguro se había caído ahí quizás hace cuanto tiempo y no lo había notado. Pero cuando me disponía a tomarlo me vi interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

En un principio pensé en no ir a ver quién era y simplemente alejarme del mundo, pero instantes después recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura y a mi hermana que haría lo posible por dejar de una vez por todas las drogas, por lo que decidí tomar aquel timbrazo como una "señal" para alejarme de la tentación, pero de todos modos, me acordaría de donde estaba en caso de una emergencia. Así que de una vez me puse en marcha hacia la puerta, decidido a despachar a quien estuviese allí lo más rápido posible, ya que no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie.

Pero en el momento en que abrí la puerta me di cuenta que me sería muy difícil deshacerme de la visita, además que tampoco querría hacerlo, ya que frete a mí se encontraba mi única amiga en años, con maleta en mano y cara de acongojada.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté rápidamente tomando su bolso, al tiempo que la hacía pasar -¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Nada… solo… solo que mi papá me pidió que me quedará este fin de semana fuera de la casa… - me contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, pero de todos modos gracias a las semanas que llevábamos juntos pude notar cómo le afectaba ese hecho, así que antes que ella pudiese decir otra palabra la guié hasta la sala y la senté en el sillón doble, dejando su equipaje en un rincón. –Yo… yo no creí… que… que reaccionaría así- comenzó a balbucear entre medio de sollozos, por lo que solo atiné a sentarme junto a ella y abrazarla para intentar consolarla –yo no quería decepcionarlo…-

-Calma Sakura- intenté confortarla sin saber bien que decir, nunca he sido muy bueno en esto –tú padre te ha pedido que estés fuera solo por el fin de semana, no por el resto de tu vida, de seguro solo necesita tiempo para pensar– le sonreí limpiándole las lágrimas, con ternura que no sabía que tenía, definitivamente esta niña lograba sacar cosas realmente extrañas de mí.

-Gracias Shaoran- me dijo ella sonriéndome de vuelta –Y disculpa por venir así de repente, no era mi intención incomodarte-

Después de eso seguimos conversando durante un buen rato de temas triviales, con el fin de aligerar el ambiente y luego de darle algo de comer a mi invitada, ya que en su estado no se podía permitir simplemente saltarse la cena, la dejé en mi habitación para que se sintiera cómoda, en tanto yo me preparaba para dormir otra noche más en el sofá de la sala.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa minutos después de haberme recostado en el incomodo sofá al ver aparecer a Sakura, ya vestida con su pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de tiritas, con el seño fruncido -¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté extrañado mientras ella se acercaba y me quitaba la sabana que tenía encima para cubrirme del frio nocturno.

-Vete a dormir a tu cama Shaoran- me dijo a modo de orden, por lo que yo solo enarqué una ceja, esperando a que se explicara –Ya ayer tuviste que dormir acá por mi culpa, así que hoy me toca a mí-

-No digas idioteces Sakura- la reté sentándome en el sillón, en tanto ella intentaba recostarse, sin que yo se lo permitiera –la cama es mucho más cómoda que este sofá y no dejaré que en tu condición duermas acá-

-¡por dios Shaoran! Estoy embarazada no paralítica- me retó, pero yo, terco como siempre, simplemente tomé la sabana de sus manos y me volví a recostar dándole la espalda.

-Bien, pero de todos modos no me moveré de aquí- le dije.

-Pues yo tampoco- habló ella, sorprendiéndome mientras tiraba de un lado de la sabana y se recostaba a mi lado. Quedado ambos bastante apretados en el pequeño espacio que el sofá significaba, pero sin dar nuestro brazo a torcer. Estuvimos así alrededor de media hora en esa posición, esperando a que el otro se rindiera.

-Sakura… ¿Estas despierta?- la llamé recibiendo su respuesta afirmativa, esperaba que aceptara lo que le iba a proponer, ya que si ambos estábamos tan dispuestos a que el otro durmiera en la única cama de la casa, ¿Por qué debíamos ambos amanecer con dolor de espalda? -Oye… no pienses mal de lo que te voy a decir, pero ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos ambos a mi cama? Es bastante más grande y cómoda que el sillón… y visto que no piensas dejarme dormir acá ni yo a ti, los dos salimos ganando- le explique.

-Claro- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa en la cara, al parecer le había gustado la idea –Cualquier cosa mejor que este incomodo sillón- rió, pero un segundo después su cara perdió todos los colores –Solo dame un minuto- me pidió corriendo al baño más cercano.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Me moví perezosamente intentando ignorar aquel horrible timbre, ya que por segundo día consecutivo era despertada por el ruido del teléfono, pero al darme cuenta que simplemente con eso no paraba cogí el auricular, dispuesta a decirle sus buenas palabras a quien osaba a despertarme del mejor sueño que había tenido en meses, sin siquiera pretender abrir los ojos.

-Mochi Mochi- Salude como costumbre, a pesar de estar enojada por no poder seguir durmiendo no perdía mi educación.

-_Creo que volvemos a hablar señorita…_- me dijo una voz bastante conocida _oh no, lo he vuelto a hacer _me regañé mentalmente al abrir los ojos y percatarme que nuevamente había contestado el teléfono de Shaoran, con la diferencia que esta vez no estaba sola y eso me lo recordaba una fuerte mano que me rodeaba la cintura. Por esa razón me giré lentamente, aun con el teléfono en la oreja, rogando que Shaoran siguiera durmiendo, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado, ya que a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro estaba él mirándome con una ceja alzada, parecía bastante divertido.

-Yo… creo que es para ti- me apresuré a decirle, completamente roja, mientras le entregaba el aparato y escondía mi cabeza en su pecho, donde pude sentir su risa al momento en que comenzaba a hablar en chino con su madre.

Después de varios minutos en que no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que conversaba, sentí a Shaoran estirar su brazo sobre mí para poder colgar el teléfono, y luego de volver a su posición inicial, separándose lo suficiente de mí para poder mirarme a la cara.

-Mi madre me pidió que te dijera que espera poder hablar contigo nuevamente- me dijo sonriente.

-Oh, Shaoran, disculpa- quise volver a esconderme en su pecho, muerta de vergüenza, pero él me lo impidió al posar su mano en mi mejilla y obligándome a permanecer allí –Yo… yo no quise, fue la costumbre y… de verdad…- intenté justificarme, pero él se puso a reír, lo que me complico aun más en mis explicaciones –En serio, yo…-

-Tranquila Sakura- habló con calma, pero sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro, dejándome embobada por unos segundos –de todos modos, gracias por querer poner en su lugar a mi madre cuando hablaste con ella ayer- se acercó a mí para darme un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios, aunque no sé si fue porque él así lo quiso, o porque yo moví mi cara al no querer perder de vista sus orbes ambarinas que de un momento a otro me tenían atrapada.

Pero lo que sí sé, fue que para el instante en que salí de mi trance ya me encontraba sola en la habitación. Podía escuchar ruido en la cocina, por lo que supuse que se encontraba preparando el desayuno, así que decidí quedarme un rato más en la cama, pensando en mil cosas a la vez: Mi padre, la señora Li, Touya, Fuutie, Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran, mi hijo y como había cambiado mi vida en casi dos meses.

Aunque lo que más presente tenía en mi mente era a Shaoran por lo ocurrido hace pocos minutos y mi hijo, el cual nuevamente estaba haciendo de las suyas allá adentro para mandarme directo al baño a deshacerme de todo aquello que aun no había comido.

El día paso de manera algo extraña, ya que no estuvimos martirizándonos por nuestras desgracias como era común, más bien nos comportamos como un par de buenos amigos, conversando sobre tonteras, excepto cuando Shaoran me comentó lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo esto de dejar la droga, viendo televisión o simplemente nos quedábamos en silencios tirados en el sofá de la sala

Y sin darnos cuenta ya nos encontrábamos a día domingo, ambos en la sala de espera del hospital, ya que Shaoran había accedido a acompañarme para no sentirme sola. Para mí era algo extraño estar así con él, ya que estábamos sentados uno muy junto del otro, yo mantenía mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo y él me rodeaba la cintura con su brazo, mientras que su mano derecha estaba apoyada junto a la mía en su rodilla, ya que esta fue la única forma que encontré para calmar sus constantes temblores, producto de la falta de marihuana.

Siempre creí que cuando viviera esta escena sería estando con el hombre a quien amase, casada y todo eso. Pero ya ven que las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere, y heme aquí sin haber tenido si quiera un novio en mi corta vida, esperando a un hijo el cual jamás conocería a su verdadero padre, por mi egoísmo de no querer perder la oportunidad de volver a tener la relación que tenía con Tomoyo y junto a un chico al cual conocí hace unas semanas y además no tiene ni una obligación para conmigo.

Aunque de Shaoran no me puedo quejar, ya que él ha sido mi único apoyo en estas semanas y me ha aceptado a pesar de saber mi condición y de no aceptar mi decisión de no contarle a Eriol sobre mi embarazo y estaba dispuesta a girarme para agradecerle por milésima vez aquel hecho, cuando mi nombre resonó por los alto parlantes indicando que era mi turno de pasar a la oficina del médico.

Estuvimos en aquella oficina bien poco tiempo, ya que tan solo el doctor se limitó a reafirmar lo que ya estaba comprobado, estaba embarazada con nueve semanas de gestación y ya no había vuelta atrás, luego de comprobar que mi peso y todo eso fuera bien, me mando a otra habitación junto a una matrona para realizar mi primera ecografía.

De inmediato me recostaron en una camilla contigua a un montón de maquinas y algo que parecía un televisor, mientras le indicaban a Shaoran que podía sentarse en una silla junto a mi, ubicada al otro lado de las maquinas.

Me sentí bastante incomoda recostada allí, con la polera subida hasta el comienzo de mis pechos para dar un mejor acceso a mi vientre, me traía malos recuerdos, los cuales se intensificaron al sentir como la matrona comenzaba a aplicar un gel bastante frío en la zona que tenía al descubierto.

De pronto volví a verme en aquella extraña camilla, junto a los instrumentos que se encargarían de terminar con la vida que crecía dentro de mí y con aquel medico Ilegal diciendo que me calmara.

_¡No! Yo no quería esto… yo… decidí conservarlo, ¡Qué pare! _Me comencé a agitar al sentir como las manos de aquel medico acariciaban mi vientre con sus guantes de látex, quise salir de allí, pero las amarras de mis extremidades de lo impedían -¡No!- grite desesperada -¡Déjeme! ¡No me toque! Ya no quiero… Por favor… ¡Ya no quiero!- empecé a retorcerme, pero entre más me movía más atrapada a la camilla me sentía, aunque al menos ya no sentía las manos del medico sobre mi, pero bien podía ser porque estaba preparando sus artefactos, por lo que no deje de gritar en ningún momento.

-¡Sakura!- escuché que alguien me llamaba con algo de angustia, pero yo no lo oía, seguía gritando, quería salir de esta pesadilla -¡Sakura, reacciona!- me volvió a decir la misma voz al tiempo que sentía como me zamarreaban lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme reaccionar, por lo que de inmediato las imágenes que inundaban mi rostro desaparecieron. Dejándome ver a un par de enfermeras que me miraban preocupadas y a Shaoran, que estaba justo frente a mí, tomándome de los hombros, mientras yo podía divisar algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Sha… Shaoran?- le llamé aun desconcertada mientras con una de mis manos le acariciaba el rostro para cerciorarme que era real, dándome cuenta que todo había sido obra de mi imaginación y que no estaba de nuevo en aquella sala donde me practicarían un aborto -¡Oh cielos, Shaoran!- exclamé ya aliviada al momento en que el me abrazaba he intentaba calmar mis continuos temblores tras el susto que acababa de pasar.

-Tranquila Sakura- me dijo con voz suave, recostándome nuevamente en la camilla cuando ya estaba más clamada, mientras me limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas que había derramado sin darme cuenta –Todo esta bien, nadie te hará algo que no quieras… -

-Yo… gracias Shaoran- le susurré cerrando un momento los ojos, dejándome envolver por la paz que me inundaba al escuchar su voz, sintiéndome nuevamente segura, por lo que inmediatamente después le pedí disculpas a la matrona, y al par de enfermeras que habían llegado ante la urgencia, por mi crisis de pánico y le pedí que continuáramos con la ecografía, pero esta vez, para evitar un nuevo ataque, me mantuve firmemente agarrada de la mano de Shaoran mientras mirábamos el monitor donde comenzaban a aparecer pequeñas manchas.

Después de unos minutos y una pequeña explicación de la matrona, pude verlo. Con algo de dificultad, e imaginación cabe decir, logré distinguir su cabecita y a poca distancia sus manitas que comenzaba a desarrollarse, además que pronto en la sala logramos escuchar el lento sonido del latir de su corazón, allí estaba frente a mi la pequeña criatura que crecía dentro de mí, mi bebé…

Sin poder evitarlo volví a dejar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, pero esta vez de emoción al ver por primera vez que había algo bueno en todo esto que me estaba pasando, por que quizá no había sido planeado y había llegado en el peor momento, pero la llegada de un hijo, o hija, de alguien que formase parte de mí y que, completamente ajeno a todos los problemas que pudiese traer, sería un rayo de luz para mi vida. Obligándome a seguir en pie tan solo para cuidarle y entregarle todo el amor que fuese posible.

Dentro de mi tenía los tres centímetros que me guiarían por el resto de mi vida.

***

Emmm... ¿Hola? Sí, lo sé, lo siento!! me he demorado mucho en este nuevo capitulo. Pero tengo mi escusa! xD creo debí haber borrado este capitulo unas 5 veses no se... pero es que no em gustaba como quedaba, así que todo fue en su beneficio xD, además que recién el viernes pasado se me ocurrió como terminarlo (debo mencionar que este capitulo es más largo q los anteriores, x lo que la demora se justifica un poco más xD) y me disponia a escribirlo el sabado cuando me despertara, pero como han de saber, la gran mayoria de los chilenos tuvo que cambiar sus planeCs para el sabado y entre esos me ubico yo U.u

Aunque debo de agradecer que por suerte yo no me vi muy afectada a pesar de vivir en la capital, y solo tengo como recuerdo el gran susto del movimiento :) Solo espero q si hay más chilenas leyendo esto se encuentren muy bien tras el sismo y mucho animo que saldremos adelante :)

En fin, en este capitulo creo ke pasan muchas cosas no? entre ke sakura le cuenta a su papá, le dice a touya q shao es el papá xd, un casi beso, un pequeño trauma cn el gel frio, y ya quiere a su pequeño hijo, además que shao esta cn problemas cn esto de la droga y ya tiene un cigarrillo escondido en caso de emergencia. así que hay mucho que comentar xD

bueno, ahora paso a agradecer los hermosos reviews que me han dejando :D **Clyo-Potter** (hahah, lo siento! al menso este capitulo es algo más alrgo no? sé que no es como los que estas acostumbradas pero algo es algo xD además que ya está la escena que tanto querias, solo espero que te haya gustado xd y me dejes un lindo reviews como compenzacion , buenop, ya nos estamos hablando x msn cuando te vuelvas a aparecer xd que estes super, bye!) **La criticona **(Qué quieres que diga, si sakura hablara, el fic no sería el mismo y bueno, solo queda esperar para ver quien se hace cargo del bebe, xq eso no lo adelantaré xD) **nani27**, **Amatista1986, JenLi-Chiba92, lala-chan, Cainat06, Girls Sweeping, krcmcrk-luna, EmmY90HP, Blouson Der Herz** (bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas... 1ro, No habrá lemmon, este fics siempre ha estado en reated T, y es por el simple hecho de que hay temas fuertes como el aborto, pero no creo poner esenas lemmon, lamento tu confución. 2do, si Shao se hará cargo del niño no te lo puedo adelantar xD se perdería la emoción, pero de todos modos se aceptan apuestas xd. 3ro, con Tomoyo y Eriol, sinceramente, ni yo estoy muy segura que haré xD pero que volveran a aparecer, lo harán, pero no sé si terminaran juntos o los separaré definitivamente xB, y bueno, el resto tmbn son especulaciones que no te puedo confirmar para que la historia no pierda su gracia xDi no te preocupes, q no eres la unica a la que el chocolate la pone hiperactiva xD, bueno nos estamos leyendo, que estes super) **aLeirBagPotteR-BasS** (gracias x la cancion, me encanta desde siempre, pero nunca la había relacionado con el fic :) **lfanycka, UsagiPotter, Sailor Alluminem Siren **y finalmente,** AnaMai.**

Lamento no poder responderles a todos, pero ya me estoy muriendo de sueño xd, mcuhas gracias de todas formas a quienes se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme su opinion, ya que es muy valiosa para mi :) ahora una ultima pregunta para todos ustdes, ya que aun no me decido bien ¿Prefieren que tomoyo y eriol sigan juntos o que terminen su relacion? es que aun no se que hacer con esos dos xD

hahaha

bien eso sería, de ahora en adelante no sé si habrá tanto drama, ya que me enfocaré más en la relación sxs, pero ya tendremos algo más adelante, ah! y otra cosa, no sé cuanto me demorare en el prox capitulo, xq ahora tratare de meterme de voluntaria algo y luego comienzo las clases en la u, pero no se preocupen que esta historia la terminaré!

Bueno, que esten super y espero sus comentarios ;) nos leemos

bye!

P.D: Fuerza Chile! :D


	7. Encuentros y Desencuentros

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_Sin poder evitarlo volví a dejar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, pero esta vez de emoción al ver por primera vez que había algo bueno en todo esto que me estaba pasando, porque quizá no había sido planeado y había llegado en el peor momento, pero la llegada de un hijo, o hija, de alguien que formase parte de mí y que, completamente ajeno a todos los problemas que pudiese traer, sería un rayo de luz para mi vida. Obligándome a seguir en pie tan solo para cuidarle y entregarle todo el amor que fuese posible.  
Dentro de mí tenía los tres centímetros que me guiarían por el resto de mi vida._

**Consecuencias**

**Capitulo 7: "Encuentros y desencuentros"**

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Sakura y yo habíamos salido de la consulta hace unos minutos, y yo aun me encontraba viendo las fotografías que nos había dado la matrona, intentando encontrarle alguna forma a aquel montón de manchas que se supone era el bebe de Sakura. Por lo que ahora nos encontrábamos caminando por los pasillos de hospital y Sakura era quien me guiaba, ya que no había soltado mi mano desde su repentino ataque de pánico.

En serio, aun no sabía como la señora que nos atendió y Sakura lograron encontrarle algún sentido a este montón de manchas, a mi me recordaban a esas pruebas psicológicas que me hicieron luego de la muerte de Futtiee, esas donde tienes que mencionar que es lo que ves, y cabe decir que en estas manchas en especifico yo solo me imaginaba un grano de poroto o algo por el estilo, ¡Es que además era una miniatura! Según la matrona mide 3 centímetros. Y si no fuera por las clases de biología no sabría decir cómo es que algo tan pequeño lograba hacer que Sakura corriese al baño cada dos por tres.

Estaba aun perdido en mis pensamientos cuando un sujeto nos bloqueó el paso, obligándome a esquivarlo por un lado, pero la mano de Sakura me detuvo, por lo que no me quedó otra que despegar mi vista de la ecografía para entender que estaba pasando

-Tú debes ser Shaoran- escuché como decía el sujeto, al cual pude reconocer como el hermano que salió a recibir a Sakura el día que la conocí. El hombre venía vestido con la típica bata blanca, por lo que asumí que trabajaba en el hospital, así que lo único que me llamó la atención fue el tono de su voz y la mirada de odio que me dirigía, lo que me indico que algo no andaba bien.

-Li para ti- le corregí sin ánimo alguno de ser amable, para luego dirigir mi vista a mi amiga esperando a que dijera algo respecto a qué iba a hacer, ya que quizás se fuera de inmediato a su casa con su hermano, porque fue solo por el fin de semana que su papá no la quería en su casa.

-¡Touya!- exclamó Sakura algo nerviosa poniéndose entre su hermano y yo –Que bueno que pudiste venir… salió todo bien y…-

-Luego hablaremos de eso Monstruo- dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto sin apartar la mirada de mi –Ahora tengo que aclarar unos asuntos con el mocoso-

-¿Disculpa?- poco a poco el sujeto estaba logrando sacarme de mis casillas, es que no entendía porque ese trato tan arisco hacia mí, si lo único que había hecho era ayudar a su hermana en estos malos momentos –No creo que tengamos nada que hablar… de todos modos tu hermana volverá hoy a su casa-

-Mira muchachito- dijo amenazante acercándose lo suficiente para poder agarrarme del cuello de mi camiseta e intentar levantarme un poco del suelo, aunque no era mucho lo que podía hacer, ya que él era solo un poco más alto que yo –No te vengas a hacer el inocente conmigo, el embarazo de Sakura no es ni un juego para mí y ahora que sé que tú eres el culpable tendré que hacerte pagar y por mucho que digas que te harás cargo y todo eso no saldrás libre de esto-

Las palabras del sujeto me dejaron en estado de shock por unos momentos, a pesar de solo haber escuchado con atención solo la mitad de lo que dijo. Él creía que yo era el padre de la criatura que estaba esperando Sakura, lo cual era completamente irracional si tomamos en cuenta el hecho que cuando la conocí ella ya tenía un mes de embarazo, pero claro, su hermano no sabía ese detalle y era lógico llegar a esa conclusión si la chica había recurrido a mi cuando su padre la corrió de la casa. Miré a mi amiga por un instante esperando a que ella aclarara la situación.

-¡Touya, ya basta!- exclamó ella intentando hacer que su hermano me soltase, sin mucho éxito –Por favor… este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso…-

-Claro que es el momento Sakura- dijo el sujeto, prácticamente fuera de sí, sin dejar de mirarme con odio –tuve que esperar todo este tiempo a que te decidieras a contarnos lo de tu embarazo y sobretodo quien es el padre como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad-

El hermano de Sakura se alistó para golpearme, sin que yo hiciese el más mínimo esfuerzo por defenderme ya que aun no lograba asimilar bien el hecho que se me estaba cargando la responsabilidad de un bebe que no era mío. Pero instantes antes de que su puño pudiese hacer contacto con mi rostro fue interrumpido por un canoso señor el cual le llamó la atención desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Kinomoto!- exclamó el hombre acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros mientras era soltado por el hermano de Sakura -¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-

-Yo… disculpe profesor… pero este sujeto…- intentó explicarse Kinomoto, momento que yo aproveche para apartarme un poco con Sakura para pedirle explicaciones de todo este asunto.

-Creo que hay algo que debes aclarar- le dije, notando como ella esquivaba mi mirada, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a hacerme cargo ni a soportar los insultos de su hermano por un bebe que yo no había puesto en su vientre –Porque si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es de no ser el padre de tu criatura-

Sakura desvió la mirada un par de veces la mirada hacia la discusión que mantenía su hermano antes de responderme.

-Shaoran, por favor…- me rogó en susurros – Necesito que finjas, no puedo decirle a Touya quien es el padre, y estaba sospechando. No tienes porque hacerte cargo de nada, solo será por un tiempo hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor… -

-Maldita sea Sakura- Estaba enojado, por mucha confianza que ahora le tuviera ahora, ella no tenía derecho a utilizarme de aquella manera, además ese niño sí tiene un padre y era él quien debía hacerse cargo –Debes decirle a Eriol, yo no estoy dispuesto a meterme en tu juego-

-¡No!- exclamó al tiempo que sujetaba de mi muñeca con angustia – Por favor Shaoran, sabes que no puedo… Se lo prometí a Tomoyo, él no debe enterarse-

La miré a los ojos unos segundos esperando encontrar algo que me detuviera antes de darle nuevamente y esta vez con una serie más de palabrotas, debido a mi enfado, mi posición.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Me detuve unos segundos antes de entrar a casa, estaba demasiado nerviosa ante la idea de tener que enfrentarme nuevamente a mi papá. Pero al menos el tema del padre de mi bebe ya estaba solucionado, o en parte, ya que Shaoran había decidido que simplemente no negaría su supuesta paternidad a menos que se lo preguntasen directamente, no estaba dispuesto a hacerle tan fácil la vida a Eriol.

Pero eso no fue lo que más me preocupo de la conversación con él, fue su actitud. No sé, era una mezcla entre ansiedad y enojo, no quería dejarlo ir así pero tenía que hablar con Touya, además, Shaoran me dejó claro que no quería que volviera al departamento. Él me llevaría mis cosas mañana a la escuela. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, pero para variar fui una cobarde y no quise preguntar cuál era el problema.

En fin, ya hablaría con por la mañana, ahora debía enfrentarme a mi padre, por lo que con la ayuda de un pequeño empujón de parte de Touya entre a la casa, encontrándome con papá en el salón.

-Hola papá…- le salude con la vista fija en el piso, sin atreverme aún a mirarlo a los ojos. Él no me respondió, pero pude escuchar como se movía por la sala. Maldición, se iba otra vez, no me perdonaría el haberme quedado embarazada, jamás me volvería a hablar como antes. Cerré los ojos y comencé a llorar silenciosamente ante aquellos agrios pensamientos y por eso fue que me sorprendí de sobremanera al sentir un par de brazos rodearme solo pocos segundos después.

-Perdóname Sakura- me susurró mi papá suavemente a lo que yo atiné solamente a abrazarlo fuertemente, con miedo a que se fuera a ir de allí en cualquier momento –No debí haberte tratado así, solo que la noticia me tomo por sorpresa y no tenía idea de cómo actuar-

Negué con la cabeza aun en su hombro- No papá, yo tengo que pedirte perdón, sé que te defraudé… Teníamos tantos planes, tantas ideas… lo arruiné todo…-

-Sakura…- mi padre me separó levemente de él para poder mirarme a la cara y me obligó a mí a hacer lo mismo al levantarme el rostro mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas –Tú no arruinaste nada y mucho menos me defraudaste, solo fue que el destino y la vida quiso otra cosa, pero tendremos que adaptarnos a la llegado de mi nieto o nieta… ya verás que lo lograremos- me regaló su siempre amable sonrisa para que yo supiera que contaría siempre con su apoyo, pasara lo que pasara.

Al día siguiente, usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, llegué temprano a la escuela. Ayer luego de la escena del hospital no pude explicarle a Shaoran con gran detalle el problema en que lo había metido y me tenía preocupada. Pero al menos ya había logrado que Touya me prometiera que no le haría nada a Shaoran por lo que no debía temer a que le preguntara si él era en verdad o no el padre de mi hijo.

Caminé tranquilamente por la escuela que estaba casi desierta a esa hora y luego de dejar mis cosas en mi salón fui a la azotea con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Shaoran, pero me decepcioné al encontrar el sitio vació y ver que permanecía así los minutos restantes hasta el toque de campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

Desilusionada me devolví a mi salón donde intenté poner atención a las clases, pero no pude evitar distraerme tanto por pensar en Shaoran como por notar un leve murmullo que se extendía entre mis compañeros que me miraban de vez en cuando sin disimulo alguno pero de todos modos preferí ignorarlos lo más posible, ahora mi mente no tenía espacio para los rumores que se inventaban todas las semanas sobre mí desde que se supo de mi noche con Eriol.

El resto del día no pude encontrar a mi amigo por ninguna parte, por lo que tras revisar por última vez la azotea que permanecía vacía decidí ir a buscarlo a su apartamento. Estaba preocupada ya que solo hace unos días había decidido dejar la droga y sé que a pesar de que él decía que no se había vuelto dependiente le estaba costando mucho y yo quería estar allí para él tal como él me había acompañado este último tiempo. Pero justo cuando me disponía a salir de la azotea, noté que la salida estaba siendo acorralada por quien fuese hace unos meses mi mejor amigo.

-Contigo quería hablar- dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, matando cualquier intento de mi parte por escapar.

-No creo que tengamos ya nada que hablar- le repuse yo sujetando mi mochila frente a mí, rogando porque mi embarazo aun no fuese notorio –Quedó bien claro que no me debía acercar ni a Tomoyo ni a ti y que yo sepa no lo hecho, así que puedes dejarme ir- intenté pasar por su lado, pero me lo impidió.

-No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar- noté como su vista bajaba hasta mi vientre que protegía aun con mi mochila, por favor que no se haya enterado, es lo único que pido –Necesito que me confirmes algo que oí hoy-

-¿Perdón? ¿No estarás haciéndole caso a los rumores que corren cierto? Creo que tú sabes todo lo que ocurrió esa noche igual que yo, así que no creo que…-

-¿Estas embarazada?- Su pregunta no me cayó de sorpresa, pero no por eso no me alarmé con lo rápido que se había enterado. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! No quería que él se enterara al menos hasta que Shaoran aceptara hacerse pasar por el padre, no quería perder la posibilidad de recuperar mi amistad con Tomoyo. De seguro era eso lo que murmuraban hoy todos, ¿Alguien me habrá visto ayer en el hospital? Pero, entonces debieron haberse percatado que Shaoran me acompañaba, que él podría ser el padre… -¿Y? ¿Es o no verdad?- insistió.

-Yo, no… no sé de qué estás hablando- intenté decir lo más creíble posible –De esa noche no quedaron más pruebas que nuestros recuerdos-

-Sakura… no me mientas- me reprochó Eriol intentando apartar mi mochila para ver mi vientre más claramente, pero no se lo permití –sé que te traté como una mierda, pero si resulta que estas embarazada de mí, me haré cargo como corresponde. No por nada fuiste siempre mi mejor amiga- maldita sea, me lo estaba haciendo muy difícil, siempre supe que Eriol era un caballero, pero Tomoyo es más importante en este momento para mí y por su felicidad estoy dispuesta a dejar a mi hijo sin un padre.

-¡Ya basta Eriol!- le grité apartándome –aquí no hay nada de lo que tengas que hacerte cargo, así que déjame en paz- al momentos logré sacarlo de la única vía de escape corrí fuera de la escuela preguntándome cuanto más tardaría en darse cuenta en que le había mentido y volviera a hacer preguntas, solo esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para crear una mejor mentira.

Cuando me aseguré de estar más tranquila, tras un paseo por el parque, me dirigí al apartamento de Shaoran, no tenía idea de lo que me podría encontrar allí así que prefería ir con los sentidos al cien por ciento.

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Inhalé la última bocanada del que era mi cuarto cigarrillo de la tarde antes de dejarme caer en la mitad de la sala de mi departamento, viendo como los muebles que me rodeaban comenzaban una extraña danza a mi alrededor y yo solo reía, valla a saber uno porqué, ya que ni yo mismo entendía que era lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Había logrado pasar todo el fin de semana sin caer en la tentación de volver a la droga, pero una vez puse un pie en el apartamento sin Sakura a mi lado volví a ella y lo peor es que sabía que no le hacía por espantar a los fantasmas del pasado, si no los del presente. No entendía que me estaba pasando con Sakura, simplemente de un día para otro me había vuelto débil en todo lo que a ella respectase y no había podido negarle el favor que me estaba pidiendo a pesar de todas las restricciones que me había impuesto desde la muerte de mi hermana.

Mientras seguía viendo la danza de los objetos a mi alrededor escuché el sonido del timbre que se amortiguaba con los sonidos creados por mi cabeza, de seguro era el conserje que había venido a petición de mi madre, ya que había llamado un par de veces durante la tarde y no había podido obtener más que hablar con la contestadora así que debía estar preocupada. Intenté levantarme, pero todo mi mundo giró demasiado rápido, llenándome la vista de rayos de colores indescifrables por lo que me volví a tirar al piso.

-¡No hay nadie!- grité esperando que el que estuviese afuera entendiera que no tenía gana alguna de ir a recibirlo.

-Abre ya Shaoran- Genial, yo que me drogaba para olvidarme de ella y las malditas alucinaciones traían consigo su voz ¡ni drogado me podía dejar en paz! -¿Shaoran?-

-¡Cállate!- grité esperando que las alucinaciones pararan, pero en vez de eso escuché como gritaba más fuerte mi nombre, hasta que minutos después paro para luego volver junto a su bello rostro.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Sakura apareciendo en la sala deteniendo la danza de mis muebles y acercándose a mi para examinarme -¡Dios, estás drogado!-exclamó al tomar mi rostro con sus manos y mirarme fijamente, cosa que me molesto, ella no tiene derecho a tocarme, no tenia derecho a ser tan importante para mi...

-¡Aléjate!- le grité empujándola al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos, yo no quería que algo así sucediera. Desde la muerte de Fuutie me había obligado a cerrarme a la posibilidad de guardar sentimientos importantes por alguna persona y menos por alguien a quien conocía hace tan poco, pero Sakura había derrumbado ya todas mis barreras y yo recién me vine a dar cuenta al momento en que ya no le pude negar el hacerme pasar por el padre de su hijo.

-Sha... Shaoran- susurró ella, sentada a los pies del sofá. ¿Tan lejos la habia empujado? deduje que así fue al ver su rostro de miedo y no era para menos, sentía una furia enorme brotar de mí, quería borrarla de mi mente como fuera.

-Vete... maldita sea ¡solo vete!- le rogué, mientras cerraba los ojos desesperado y revolvía mi ya desordenado cabello, esperando que la alucinación desapareciera pero cuando los volví a abrir ella seguía allí mirándome con preocupación.

-No me iré Shaoran- me dijo con decisión al tiempo que intentaba acercarse a mí, pero yo se lo impedí volviendo a empujarla al piso pero esta vez me puse sobre ella para ver si con esta cercanía mi mente dejaba de hacerme malas pasadas -Shao...- susurró ella con evidente angustia en su voz mientras intentaba cubrir su vientre para evitar cualquier daño -No... no me hagas daño por favor- me pidió -yo solo quiero ayudarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo-

Las lágrimas en sus ojos me hicieron darme cuenta de que ella en verdad estaba allí y no era una simple obra de mi imaginación, fue en ese instante en que toda la droga que había consumido dejó de hacer efecto.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté en un susurro escondiendo mi rostro en el espacio de su cuello, seguramente desconcertandola. Es que yo no merecía todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por mi, se arriesgó a ella y a su bebe al permanecer aquí, solo por ayudarme a pesar del estado de locura en que me encontraba.

-Porque me importas mucho- dijo Sakura acariciándome tiernamente el cabello ya más tranquila. Con movimientos lentos me levanté para poder mirarla a los ojos y al ver sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas pude darme cuenta de la sinceridad con la que me hablaba y aquello caló hondo en mi corazón por lo que no pude evitar acercarme más a ella, hasta que mis labios rosaron los suyos.

Y la bese.

La besé como hace mucho tiempo no besaba a una chica.

.

.

.

OMG! no puedo creer que esté nuevamente aquí... ¡ Después de tanto tiempo! Bueno, supongo que debo partir pidiéndole disculpas a aquellas fieles lectoras que aun siguen la historia, creo que este ha sido el bloque más grande que he tenido en mi vida, pero es que durante el año anterior tuve bastantes problemas, que no creo necesario explicar, los cuales me mantuvieron alejada de cualquier rose de la inspiración... Espero que logren comprenderme por la demora, aunque no puedo prometerles una rápida actualización de ahora en adelante, solo espero que confíen en que esto no se quedará hasta acá, ya que tengo todas las ideas en mi cabeza, solo debo organizarlas y pasarlas a la narración.

Pero de todos modos les traje una alegría no? al fin un avance real en la pareja! no podía ser que pasáramos el capitulo 7 sin un beso entre esos dos xD y bueno, también hubo más que eso en este capitulo, Touya enfrentó a Shao y este aceptó no negar la paternidad del hijo de Sakura... Pero Eriol está sospechando! Bueno, esa escena la puse mas que nada para que no odiaran TANTO al pobre muchacho... mas que mal el también es victima del egoísmo de Tomoyo y la estupidez de Sakura por seguirle el juego a ella. Y por supuesto, creo q la escena final es la que más me gusta no por la redacción ni como ocurren las cosas (eso me costo demasiado hacerlo y ni si quiera estoy convencida de como quedó) pero si por el contenido, Shao ya está aceptando que Sakura es importante para él, un paso para el amo ¿o no? y además... termina con el beso! creo que muchas estábamos esperando eso ^.^

Bien, para finalizar, darles las gracias a todas las que me dejaron mensajes durante este periodo de ausencia, creo que eso fue una de las cosas que mantuvo las ganas de continuar la historia.

Espero sus comentarios por este nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias a quienes siguen por allí! :D y nos estaremos leyendo en la proxima actualización que dios sabrá cuando será xD

cuídense! bye!


End file.
